What Life Gave To Me
by babiixwolf
Summary: Serena’s just moving back to Japan with her family. Serena thought it’d be good to move away from America, but she was wrong. Japan has the same dangers; will she want to fight it? Or run away from it? Will the Scouts appear and convince her to join them?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hello..! This is my first fic..! So please bare with me..! R&R..!!  
  
Summary: Serena's just moving back to Japan with her family. Serena thought it'd be good to move away from America, but she was wrong. Japan has the same dangers; will she want to fight it? Or run away from it? Will the Scouts appear and convince her to join them?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters..!  
  
What Life Gave Me  
  
Prologue  
  
Walking through the crowded airport, you can see from above, beautiful golden sun-kissed hair wrapped into two little pigtail buns, with her hair trailing behind her. She walked with a playful stride as she got to her destination to enter the airplane with her family. She seated herself next to the window to watch the blue sky with white cotton ball clouds, as her little brother with messy light brown hair with green eyes sat next to hair being bored. The girl turned around to see her father putting their luggage up in the compartments above them while her mother sat behind them reading a magazine.  
  
" Please fasten your seatbelts, we are ready to take off, and have a nice flight," as the stewardess announced. And with that they were off to another country.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
At another place, in the Hiwaka Shrine, a beautiful long raven-haired girl dressed in her priestess robes swept away all the fallen leaves while looking into the sky. As she finished she set her broom aside and entered a room, with a huge fire in the middle. She folded her hands with her index fingers pressing eachother, and started to meditate. While behind her a small old bald man crept in and placed a tray with a teacup and a teakettle with some biscuits and soon left.  
  
While out on the streets in the Crown Palace Arcade where a man was siting on his favorite stool talking to his bestfriend who owned the arcade. The man had black messy hair with two dark blue eyes, while wearing a hideous green jacket with light purple khakis. The other man had blonde hair and also light blue eyes. The door opened with a chime of bells signaling another customer has come in, and this time they were two girls who seated themselves in a small booth in front of the window.  
  
The blonde haired man approached them to take their orders. The first to look up was the short longhaired blonde with bright blue eyes. She flashed her eyelashes as she flirted with the man. The other girl the tall brown haired ponytail girl looked up with her green emerald eyes as her pink rose earrings blinked, and she too started to flirt with him. The dark haired man smirked and chuckled as he saw the scene with his friend. He left the arcade, but before walking through the doors he saw his friend getting nervous as he put his right hand with his notepad behind his head and made a nervous laugh.  
  
Somewhere else in the city a blue haired and eyed girl was on fountain with her glasses atop her nose sat while reading a book. Soon there was a loud crash on street, alerted the girl got up and ran to see where it came from. There were screams and more crashes heard, but as the smoke cleared a youma appeared and more citizens started to scream and run away. She too ran away from the scene and hid in an alley and took out her communicator to contact her friends.  
  
Then she yelled out " MERCURY STAR POWER!!!" and water surrounded her body, then revealed her in blue knee high boots, with a short blue mini skirt with a white bodice. It had a baby blue bow in the front and her back, but while in the front it had a round button top of it. She was also wearing a blue choker, while she had a tiara on her forehead with a blue bead in the middle.  
  
Soon after she transformed she ran to the youma to only see her friends there already fighting it. All her friends dressed the same except with different colors and shoes. She smiled as she took out her small little computer to examine the youma's weakness, and from the corner of her eye she can see another friend of hers atop of a streetlight waiting to jump down when needed back up. And at last she found the weakness and yelled to her comrades and soon the youma was gone. They all yelled their victories and parted their ways to their home to get ready for dinner. Mean While..  
  
On the airplane, the sun-kissed haired girl looked out her window watching the sky darkened to turn into night, she turned to her right and saw her little brother asleep with a little drool coming out his. While behind her, her father fell asleep with a newspaper on top of him, and her mother still awake reading a book. Her mother looked up and smiled at her.  
  
" Enjoying the flight hun?"  
  
" Yeah it's okay, just can't sleep"  
  
Her mother smiled again and continued on reading her book, while the girl turned back to the window sighing thinking of all the new things at the destination. With that in mind she fell asleep, while clutching her locket and pen.  
  
Author's Note: err.. again.. please bare with me..! it's only my first fic..! and R&R PLEASE!! ^__^ thank you!! And oh yeah flames are accepted. 


	2. Chapter One: Arrival

Author's Note: Gahh..! Couldn't help it, I just had to post another chapter..! Before my adrenaline for writing one runs out! Lol u.u;; anyways..! ENJOY! R&R!! PLEASE!! Flames accepted.  
  
What Life Gave To Me  
  
Chapter One: Arrival  
  
" Please fasten your seatbelts, we are ready to land." The stewardess announced over the speaker.  
  
Serena woke up and fastened her seatbelts, and turned to her right and saw her brother Shingo still asleep. She tried to constantly wake him by slapping him or anything but he still wouldn't crack an eye-lid open, so she just buckled his seat belt for him. She opened her purse to put back her locket and pen away, but hesitated then quickly shoved it back in. She took out her gummy bears and popped one in her mouth as she turned to look outside and already saw the clear city below. She hummed a bit, the sugar already taking affect.  
  
Soon they were on the ground, and Shingo finally woke up trying to wipe his drool away from his face. ' Ahh! Can't wait till I can finally stretched!!' thought Serena.  
  
" Welcome to Tokyo, Japan. We hoped you had a nice flight. It was nice having you." Said the stewardess. There were a couple of groans when they heard " hoped you had a nice flight"  
  
Serena stood up stretching and accidentally bumped her heard on the very close ceiling above her seat. " God, did I grow or something? I was short and now I'm tall!" mumbled a very annoyed Serena. She walked out the plane having her family to deal with the luggage.  
  
" Come on slow pokes! I'm hungry!" she yelled as soon as she got out of the plane. Soon her family approached her and sweat dropped when they were Serena's stomach grumble. She walked around the airport trying to find a bathroom while observing the cafes and people. Finally she found one and walked inside, and saw how messy she looked.  
  
She fished out her comb and un-tied her "Odanga Atamas". She smirked, ' Ahh, I already miss the boys never thought this day would come.' She chuckled to herself, as she realized how long her hair had gotten. It was already trailing around the floor! She blew back some of her baby bangs that still seemed to never grow out. ' Hm.. Maybe I should just try a new hair due for now..' She tied her hair into a low ponytail and let it fall on her shoulders. She straightened out her white tank top and put on her black jacket that she got from Basic, and fixed the bottom of her blue hip hugger pants and re-tied her black chucks (converse shoes). Then she washed her face and brushed her teeth and soon left the bathroom and saw her family waiting for her already.  
  
She walked over to them and playfully slapped her brother from behind the head making him chase her out the airport. Once outside Ikuko (Serena's mother" called a taxi and they soon left. Shingo and Serena practically face plant themselves on the taxi window watching the scenery fly by. Serena looked up the Tokyo Tower and was awed by seeing how tall it was. She then fixed her eyes on a small group of teenage girls with two cats and a teenage boy following them. She felt drawn to them, especially the guy. His messy hair falling unto his eyes while it moved around as he chuckled at the girls in front of him.  
  
A girl with blonde hair caught her staring and waved at her, Serena became embarrassed and just waved a little and turned around, listening to what her mother was saying to her.  
  
" Who were you waving to Minako?" Makoto the tall brown haired pony tail girl asked.  
  
" Oh, just some girl that was staring at us, was it just me? Or did she look like me ?!"  
  
" Minako you really need to stop eating those sour warheads. They're making you see things." A blue haired Ami said.  
  
" I agree with Ami. Soon you'll really look like that guy on those candy wrappers!!" the raven-haired Rei laugh while making a face.  
  
" Aww.. but I swear! They're so good!" With that they all headed to the Arcade to play some video games.  
  
Back at the taxi cab..  
  
" Sorry, what'd you say mom?" Ask Serena.  
  
" I said, that I was thinking since we're back in Japan that we could start calling you by your Japanese name."  
  
" Oh, yeah sure mom." Serena, I mean Usagi stared out the window drifting away in her thoughts, missing the boys back home. She sighed as she remembered her last day.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
" Man Sere! We're gonna miss you!!" Jason said practically screaming in her ear while hugging her at the same time. He had short blonde hair with blue eyes making it look like him and Sere were brother and sister.  
  
" Yeah Sere, we'll miss your quarrellings with Jason here, ahh, they were music to my ears, that made me deaf." Nathan said while winking at Serena. He was tall guy with very long curly brown hair with soft milk chocolate eyes.  
  
" Oh shut up." She said back.  
  
" Nice comback Sere." Kevin laughed as he received a punch from her. He had long silver hair with light amethsyt eyes.  
  
" Be quiet already!"  
  
" Yeah, we'll defiantly miss you Sere." As Zack gave her a sad sweet smile, and they all got into a group hug, and headed inside the movies. Another blonde with long hair but with green eyes, almost making him Jason, and Sere triplets.  
  
~Flash Back Ends~  
  
" Yeah, those were the good old days.." Just as she stopped thinking, they already arrived at their old home.  
  
It had a big red gate, protecting a small peach two-floored house, with a nice big tree in the front yard, and a driveway leading to a two-car garage. As soon they entered they dropped their luggage in the livingroom that already had our furniture in it, and in the livingroom had stairs that led into the next. To the left was the dinning room then the kitchen, where Usagi went in to check out the fridge. With no luck it was empty.  
  
She headed back into the livingroom and took her bags and walked into her room, that had light pink walls with bunnies, moons, and stars on it. She looked out her window watching her brother take out his soccer ball while kicking it, and her mother tending to the plants. She turned away and took another long glance at her with a heavy sigh, she had a lot of unpacking to do. Her dad only brought our furniture and a few boxes filled with things for the house, so her room already had all it's cabinets, tables, and a bed. Her bed was right next to her window with a little cabinet next to it. While in the middle of the room was a small red table that had low legs, and across the room was her mirror table and couple of shelves.  
  
The first thing she unpacked were pictures of her and the boys back home and her family and other friends. She also brought out all her stuff animals and set them down on the shelves and near her bed. After about two to three hours she was done packing, and decided to take a shower and change. She was wearing a long jean skirt with a dark navy blue halter-top and her usual chucks.  
  
After she was done, she popped her head in Shingo's room.  
  
" Ya done packing squirt?" Seeing her brother nodded she went out to look for her parents. Their room was still a bit cluttered, maybe downstairs? She saw her mother in the kitchen putting away dishes while her father fixed his gun collection to show off to the world. Usagi rolled her eyes at the back of her dad and went back in the kitchen.  
  
" Mom? Can we go out to eat?"  
  
" Sure hun, just tell your brother and dad and let's get going, we could go walking too." She walked around the house again to call them and soon they were off walking.  
  
" Sooo! Where are we going to eat?" Asked Shingo.  
  
" How about that Crown Palace Arcade? It has a resteraunt in it." Their dad suggested. They all walked into the streets and started to talk about all the sites and got excited. Soon they were already at the Arcade.  
  
Author's Note: Well it's longer than the other chapter lol.. anyways.. R&R !! Tell me what you think..! Flames accepted. 


	3. Chapter Two: The City

Author's Note: ^__^ Thank you Tranquill MoonBunny for reviewing!! ^__^ Well I wanted to start a new chapter so here it is..! R&R!! Flames accepted.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own these characters, hmm.. well except the ones I made up, that is if I make up any other characters.  
  
What Life Gave To Me  
  
Chapter Two: The City  
  
Usagi's family entered the Arcade, with her and Shingo running to one of the Sailor V games while fighting over some money. 'hmm.. Sailor V, I wonder if there is a Sailor V here' Usagi thought as she looked at her picture on the game. 'She even looks like me!' Usagi laughed to herself and turned around and bumped into someone accidentally.  
  
" Gomen nasai," Usagi looked up and saw the person she bumped into smile.  
  
" It's okay, it's easy to bump into people in here, by the way I'm Naru," She out stretched her hand, waiting to be shaken.  
  
" I'm Sere- err Usagi," Usagi shook her hand in return, and both parted their ways.  
  
Usagi reached her table with her family and plucked the menu out of her brother's hand, and skimmed through it quickly. A waiter with short sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes approached them.  
  
" Hello, I'm Motoki, I'll be your waiter for today, may take your orders please?"  
  
" Ah, yes I'd like three cheeseburgers, a salad, two cokes, a sprite. Usagi what do you want?" Kenji asked, while Motoki was busily writing done the orders while waiting for Usagi's answer.  
  
" Yeah, I want three chocolate milk shakes, with two cheese burgers, and two large fries please." Motoki looked at her trying to believe if she can finish all that food, but didn't question her and soon left.  
  
" Usagi! You sure you can finish all that? I thought you were going on a diet once we moved here." Her mother asked.  
  
" Well yeah, but the airplane had stale food." She said while looking out the window at a Jewelry Shop. Her mother just nodded her head and continued talking to her husband.  
  
" Usagi's gonna get fatter after eating all of it!!" Shingo proclaimed earning a hard painful kick in the shin under the table by Usagi. Usagi just smirked, while Shingo just sulked.  
  
'God, there's a lot more people here than back in California, I wonder what the school's are like here,' as she spotted a group of girls dressed in uniforms carrying book bags that walked out of the jewelry store. The waiter came back with all their orders, and they all started to dig in. Usagi was the first to finish and asked for another shake.  
  
Soon when they were all done with their meals and stood up and walked out the door before leaving the pay and tip on the table.  
  
" Mom? I'm gonna go take a walk, I'll meet you guys back at home." Usagi asked.  
  
" I don't know Usagi, you might get lost, do you even have your cell phone?"  
  
Usagi took out her cell phone and showed it to her, " Well alright, just get home before it gets dark." With that Usagi crossed the street.  
  
She made her way through the crowds, and stumbled upon a huge fountain. She laughed as she saw a flock of birds fighting over a piece of breadcrumb that a little kid tossed in. She kept on walking and saw a huge park with a beautiful lake. Usagi sat down on a bench watched the ripples as she threw rocks in it.  
  
Usagi sighed, ' If only the guys were here, they would probably be brawling out on the grass with a football.' She laughed to herself. She watched an elderly couple make their way across the park, while another family was flying kites into the sky. Usagi opened her purse and took out her locket. It was a round gold locket with a star in the middle with another circle inside the star; it was pink and had different colors on the pointed star. She also took out a pink pen that had a star at the top.  
  
Usagi traced the designs in deep thought when a ball being thrown her way interrupted her thoughts. She was zapped out of trance and returned the ball to the three little kids, and continued to walk. Usagi walked through the city, and landed in front of Juuban Junior High. (that's what it's called right?) 'I wonder if I'm going to that school it's close to the arcade.'  
  
About 10 minutes later she found a building with police tape everywhere. The building's windows were all broken, with part of the walls melted. There were a couple of claw marks here and there and huge craters around the area. ' Hm.. What caused this? A gargoyle? Nahh, they're not real, then again..'  
  
Usagi walked passed by the building and headed towards the residents' area. She looked around and saw the streets deserted. She walked down the street in piece, when she saw a shrine. It had full of cherry blossom trees everywhere going up the stairs. Usagi climbed up the stairs reading the sign saying " Hiwaka Shrine" she passed it and headed towards another small steps where a bell was with red and white rope entwined together.  
  
Usagi rang the bell the once and clapped her hands twice.  
  
" Thank you for bringing me and my family to a new country safe, where we can finally find peace."  
  
She rang it again and clapped her hands twice, bowed, and left.  
  
Usagi reached her home, and saw her brother watching some cartoons on the couch. She said hi to him by giving him another slap behind his head. Then quickly headed into the kitchen finding her parents there talking. She headed to the fridge and saw it was already filled with food. She grabbed some juice and poured herself a cup while observing her parents talking.  
  
The dining room had their long rectangle, with six chairs and a plant behind her dad's seat where the screen was. Then in the kitchen was the sink and counter on the left with a little window in front of the sink. On the other side was another counter with cabinets, and in the middle was the stove and oven.  
  
" Usagi, can you come here please?" her mother called for her.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Your dad and I enrolled you into school already at Juuban Junior High. You'll be starting tomorrow."  
  
" Tomorrow?! But we just moved here!"  
  
" Well we didn't want you stay home for a whole week and empty the fridge. So stop whining and go to your room and sleep, you got to get up early. Dad's going to drop you off."  
  
" No, it's okay I can walk there I know where it is."  
  
She walked outside the dining room and headed up the stairs seeing already that it had pictures on the side of the wall. She entered her room and plopped herself on her bed and took out a box next to her cabinet. She hid her locket and pen inside with other contents. She laid down thinking about the building that was trashed.  
  
Could it be? Could there be youmas out here too? No, there couldn't be. They were only in America. That's why in the first place they moved here. To get out of the dangers it had. Are there people here too that protect this country?  
  
Usagi let out a frustrated moan, and dressed into her pink pajamas that had bunnies and moons on it. She sat on the floor and took out all the un- opened gifts. She opened the first one. She smiled it was from Jason. She opened the small box and found a videotape in it with a portrait of all five of them. Usagi popped the tape in the TV, while she set the picture next to her bedside. She opened the next gift it was from Nathan. Then Usagi all of sudden let out a squeal when she opened it. It was a bunny backpack that she really wanted to win at the last festival she went to. She opened it found a little note saying " Hey, Sere! Look what I got! I found this in a store and thought of, I know you'll like it. It's the same thing from the festival. -Nate"  
  
Usagi looked up onto the TV screen and smiled. It was on her last day of school, when Jason was taping all of them non-stop, mostly her. He even dared to enter the girl's bathroom! The nerve of him, it was showing the scene when she slapped Jason in the face for following her in the bathroom. She laughed harder, and opened the next one. It was from Kevin, it was a Finding Nemo DVD! She squealed even louder. Then her dad burst into her room.  
  
" Usagi! What's with all the screaming in here?! Something wrong?!" He already had his gun out waiting for some boy or anything to pop out.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and chuckled, " Nothing dad, just opening presents and watching a video."  
  
" Oh, well do it more quietly and what video?"  
  
" The one when Jason taped my last day at school." Her dad took a look at the screen then at her and left.  
  
Now finally she opened the last present, it was an alarm clock with a note taped to it. " Here you go Sere, an alarm clock that can wake up the dead and YOU, so you can get to class on time." She laughed ah damn that Zack he even included a book on Japan's History! With that she turned off the TV and went to sleep.  
  
Next Day..  
  
Usagi woke up and walked herself to the bathroom to take a bath. When she came back to her room, she found a white and blue uniform sitting on her bed. ' Wow, mom really did enrolled me into school.' The uniform had a navy blue skirt that went up to her knees, and a navy blue collared shirt with two lines going around the it. It also had long sleeves, with the ends having a navy blue collar with two lines going around it. It also had a red bow. She quickly got dressed into it, and decided to put her locket on the bow for good luck, and brought her pen just in case.  
  
Usagi walked down stairs and sat on the table and started to eat breakfast. When she was done her mother came out of the kitchen and handed her, her book bad and her lunch, and kissed her bye. Usagi walked to her dad and kissed him on the cheek and ruffled her brother's hair as she passed him. She walked out the door while putting on her shoes.  
  
' Ah, today doesn't seem to be a bad day.' She walked out of the gates and headed to the Crown Palace Arcade and ordered a chocolate shake before heading to school. On the way there she saw many kids around her age and younger in uniform heading to school. She felt like a loner because all of them were in there own groups. Usagi wasn't paying attention when she accidentally bumped into something hard. She looked up and blushed and mumbled a sorry, and walked on.  
  
Mamoru was walking down the sidewalk heading to the arcade when he felt someone bump into him. He looked down and saw a girl with weird shaped blonde hair blushing and mumbling a sorry. When she passed him he said, " What a strange girl." And with that he walked into the arcade.  
  
Usagi couldn't stop blushing because that guy was so cute! She realized that it was the same guy she saw from yesterday with the group of girls and the cats. With his messy midnight black hair falling into his dark blue eyes, dark cold blue familiar intense eyes. I know I saw them before. Maybe in a dream..  
  
Usagi finally reached the school, seeing a huge crowd of kids entering the school. She walked inside looking for the office, when she saw a huge door with a glass window saying " School Office" She walked in and sat in the waiting room, waiting for someone to notice, when finally the front lady called her over.  
  
" What can I do for you miss?" she asked.  
  
" I'm a transfer student here from America." Usagi handed her a transcript.  
  
" Ah, yes. Usagi Serena Tsukino?"  
  
" Yes, that's me."  
  
" Here's your schedule and a map of the school, Naru! Can you come in please?" 'Naru? That's the girl she met at the arcade!'  
  
" Yes, ma'am?"  
  
" Bring this girl to her class, she has most of the same classes as you." Soon both her and Naru left the office and walked into their homeroom.  
  
" Hey! I remember you. Your from the arcade aren't you?"  
  
" Yeah, that's me." Usagi replied.  
  
" So you're the transfer student."  
  
" Well, I used to live here when I was three but we moved to America."  
  
" Ohh, well here's a hint for Ms. Haruna's class. Don't make her mad or be late! She'll give you detention. And if she gets a hot date your lucky cause then she'll let all the kids go home early." Naru laughed and seated herself at her desk. While Usagi walked up to Ms. Haruna and gave her, her schedule, she looked it over and introduced her to the class.  
  
" Class we have a new student here today. Usagi Tsukino, she's a transfer student from America. Please give her respect and welcome her here. Usagi tell us something about yourself."  
  
" Well.."  
  
Author's Note: Well here's chapter two for you..! I feel like I bored you guys reading this.. u.u;; If I did sorry, I had to do something in the middle before some REAL action happens. Don't worry the next chapter will be wayy better than this one!! So please R&R and again bare with me!!! Flames accepted. 


	4. Chapter Three: Just Settling In

AN: Thank You for the reviews..! ^__^ Anyways... HAPPY 2o04..!!! Sorry I couldn't update for err.. a while, I had some stupid internet problems and other things, but anyways I have a new computer!! Buh, that's not a good enough excuse for you guys.. -_-;; I've just been so busy with school and lots of other activities going on. And well I didn't know what to write next I wasn't sure how to make the next chapter, buh now I do since I have lots of free time today. Lol well on with the story..! Enjoy!! R&R PLEASE!! Flames accepted. =]  
  
What Life Gave to Me  
  
Chapter Three: Just Settling In  
  
" Class we have a new student here today. Usagi Tsukino, she's a transfer student from America. Please give her respect and welcome her here. Usagi tell us something about yourself."  
  
" Well, I was born here in Japan, but my family moved to the U.S. and we lived in California." Usagi stood stiff and straight as she talked, all the students were watching her, making her feel embarrassed.  
  
"Alright, take a seat in the middle row." Usagi walked towards her seat, earning her a few stares. She opened her book and started to wonder off as she looked outside the window.  
  
Soon all of Usagi's classes went by a blur. Usagi walked around the school and ended up on the roof to just sit and relax. She stood up and leaned on the railing looking over the school and the view of the sky.  
  
Usagi sighed as she spoke out to no one; "The air wasn't this clean and pure as it was in California."  
  
She brought out her lunch and started munching on a perfect ham sandwich. She stared across groups of friends walking together to their to eat, but one group pulled her in more closely. It was the tall brown haired girl who was walking with her blue haired friend. 'They're one of the girls I saw from the cab'. They were heading to the front gates meeting two other girls, they both seemed to have different uniforms than them. 'Guess they don't go this school, but there's just something about them.. They have this aura around them, it's so strong and beautiful.'  
  
Soon the bell rang, and everyone had to return to class. Usagi had homeroom again, when she walked in she accidentally bumped into the blue haired girl.  
  
"Ah, gomen nasai, I keep bumping into people all day. Gomen." As Usagi said repeatedly while bowing.  
  
"It's alright, oh you're the new student right? I'm Mizuno, Ami."  
  
"I'm Tsukino, Usagi. Nice to meet you Mizuno-san." Usagi bowed, and took her right hand out to shake her hand.  
  
"Like wise." She bowed and shook her hand, and went to their own seats, when Ms. Haruna barged in. "Alright class! Free day!!" Ms. Haruna squealed as she sat in her desk patting her face with powder and making other high note squeals. Everyone is class were cheering and just ran around class, while others were whispering and talking. Usagi caught a conversation between Naru and Umino, also known as the school nerd.  
  
"Wow, she's so happy she must have a really hot date today." Naru whispered to Umino.  
  
"I know, at least she's letting us have a free day."  
  
Naru chuckled, "Look how she keeps putting on make up, it's so hilarious.."  
  
The conversation went on, 'Wow, what kind of teacher is she? She's just like a high school girl,' Usagi laughed then sighed and took out the book that Zack gave her, she read all the side notes when she felt someone watching over her shoulder. She looked up and saw Ami's eyes peering at book with that tall brown haired girl staring at her.  
  
Usagi got completely nervous and shut the book and put it down. "May I help you?" She asked them.  
  
Ami chuckled, "I'm sorry, I was just wondering what you were reading, you fond of reading historic events?" ( AN: Ami sounds so smart!! . )  
  
"Hah, no not really, I'm just reading it since my friend wanted me to read it, though it's alright." ( AN: They both sound smart . )  
  
"Ahh I see, I'd like to introduce you to my friend Kino, Makato." She gestured to the girl to her left.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kino-san" Usagi brought out her hand, as Makato grasped it.  
  
"You have a strong grip there Usa-chan, but you can just call me Makato." She smiled down at Usagi warmly.  
  
Soon the day ended and everyone was leaving school, Usagi was about to leave also when Ami and Makato came up to her.  
  
Usagi waved to them as they approached, "Hey Usagi, do you think you can hang out for awhile? We can give you the whole tour Tokyo." Makato asked as she pulled Usagi's hand.  
  
She chuckled, "Alright, but just for a little while, I can't stay out too late." And soon after they headed to the Crown Palace Arcade. There they ordered themselves some fries, burgers, and shakes.  
  
"We ordered a lot of food for just three people, is someone else coming?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you, couple of our friends are coming. Don't worry you'll like them." Ami explained to them.  
  
"Look here they are now!" Makato exclaimed.  
  
"Hey guys!! Oh!! You ordered for us?! How sweet of you!!" Usagi looked up and saw another blonde girl and raven girl at their table. The blonde girl took a sweet next to her as the raven one sat across from them with Ami and Makato.  
  
"You look familiar, have we met before?" The blonde girl asked.  
  
"I don't think we have, but I'm Tsukino, Usagi, I got to school with Mizuno-san and Makato." Usagi pointed out.  
  
"Oh! Well I'm Aino, Minako. You can call me Mina instead. That there is our friend Hino, Rei, she goes to a private school. I just go to another school" ( AN: . I don't know the names lol )  
  
"Nice to meet you Usagi, did you just move here?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just moved here from California in the US."  
  
"I heard they have really good programs for Music and Art there for schools."  
  
"Yeah, the schools must be nicer over there, and more advanced." Ami said.  
  
"They do have programs for Music and Art, and actually they aren't as advanced as the schools here, but I do know most of the material that we're doing in class here." The conversation went on about how the schools were different and the same when Mina busted out saying,  
  
"NOW I remember you! You were that girl I was waving to at the taxicab! No wonder you looked so familiar!"  
  
Usagi laughed, "Yeah, that was me. You remember that?"  
  
"Of course!" Everyone laughed and continued to eat their food when Usagi's phone started to ring.  
  
Usagi answered it and it was her mom asking her to come home already. " Sorry guys I have to go home already. See you guys tomorrow k?" With that she waved goodbye and stood to walk to the exit.  
  
"Aww, alright see you tomorrow and it was nice meeting you and talking to you!" They all said and waved. Right when Usagi was walking out the door when she accidentally brushed her arm against a tall man with a ugly green jacket.  
  
She looked up feeling a weird sense of electricity, and right when she looked up the man was looking down at her and they're eyes locked. Usagi broked it and walked out of the arcade thinking ' Who was that hot guy?!' And continued walking home.  
  
While Mamoru was thinking, ' Her hair's strange, but she's beautiful, wait beautiful?!' He walked in but still looking behind him to see if the girl would come in again. He sat down and started talking to his friend Motoki while saying hi to the girls who were laughing they're heads off.  
  
"Did you see that?! Mamoru has the hots for Usagi! I never saw him look at any other girl before." Exclaimed Makato.  
  
"I know! It's so hilarious!" Mina said too, but looking at Rei with side- glances. Mina knew how Rei felt about Mamoru, they went out on dates a couple times but they never went into a relationship. She can feel the jealousy coming from her friend already. She of course knew these things since she's an expert on love. She could see no matter how much Rei was trying to act herself laughing at the jokes that Makato and Mina were making, she knew that she was getting more jealous and upset. Soon they all left.  
  
"Tedaima*!" Usagi yelled out in the house as she ran up to her room to change into shorts and a tank top, dropping everything in her arms.  
  
She popped her head in seeing her mom making dinner and Shingo setting the table as her dad was doing some paper work. "What's for dinner?" She asked while she poured herself a glass of water while leaning her elbow on her brother's head laughing.  
  
"Your favorite spaghetti." Her mother smiled at her as she placed the bowl of spaghetti in front of them with salad and garlic bread. They all started eating talking about their days, then started to clean up and go about their own business.  
  
Usagi walked into her room sitting down on her while looking outside and checking her voicemail. She laughed as she was listening to them. There were lots from her friends and the boys back at home. She set it down and continued on with her thoughts.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Serena looked around her empty room that was painted a light shade of pink with angels flying. Serena looked down at her hands that was holding her broach and pen. She looked at it and said quietly to herself, "Never again will I be their protector. My time has end." A single teardrop slid down her face when she put her broach and pen away into her purse, and walked outside to her awaiting family, before she went inside the car she took one last look at her house, and smiled.  
  
"I'm free."  
  
~Flash Back Ends~  
  
Usagi sighed as she opened the box that held her broach and pen. She so much wanted to feel it's magic again to jump through the city's rooftops. Just the night and her, how much she missed it. Maybe if I just did it one more time, no I can't, not anymore, she sighed and put away her broach and pen next to her bedside and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Alright! I finished this chapter! =] I'm sorry darkness and all the other reviewers. It took me a while to make this chapter. I was so clueless. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I know what I'll be writing for that chapter, maybe I can start it once I finish my essay for Bio. Well thank you for reading! And R & R! Flames excepted! 


	5. Chapter Four: Who Are You?

AN: ahah.. I had a lot of time after I was done with my bio essay so I decided to work on the next chapter! =] and gosh, "the freak" you left lots of reviews =] thank ya. And thank you to all the other reviewers who still read this fic. =] I've been in a good mood lately so now here I am trying to write the next chapter! Enjoy! R &R!  
  
What Life Gave To Me  
  
Chapter Four: Who Are You?  
  
It was midnight when Usagi's eyes flashed open; she took a look at her clock and got up. She walked to her closet and took out a pair of black leather jeans with a black leather jacket along with her favorite black chucks. After she dressed she looked in the mirror, and touched her hair and face. She un-did her regular odanga atamas and twisted it to a low pony tail braid into a bun with a little black flower clip onto it. Before she left she took her black shades and jumped outside the window with a smirk, before taking her broach and pen.  
  
Usagi landed with grace as she did a perfect landing on her lawn. She got up and started jumping over the gates of her house. With her brother Shingo watching her leave. Usagi reached the regular streets of Juuban and ran on top of the city's buildings. Loving the feeling of the cold air rushing to her face as she looked up to the full moon. She came to a full stop when she reached a small area of the city where an old building was.  
  
She felt a strong aura near her, which she looked to all sides of her making sure no one was following her. Soon after there was a huge crash below, Usagi looked down and was shocked seeing the scene in front of her eyes.  
  
"Mercury! Isn't there a way get to rid of this damn monster!" an impatient girl yelled wearing all green and pink.  
  
"I'm still scanning it! For some reason the enemy has gotten a lot stronger, I can't pinpoint its weakness!" Mercury shouted across to Jupiter, as a girl in orange yelled "Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
She brought it down as a girl in red shot fireballs at it, but it seemed to be sucking in their blasts. While from across the street a man dressed in a black tuxedo with a mask came falling down while throwing razor sharp roses at it with a finishing attack by throwing his cane like sword into it's face. Just causing the enemy to get blind.  
  
Usagi was ready to jump down but was stopped by a voice. She looked up and saw no one but heard only a voice.  
  
"Don't save them yet, give it time." the Mysterious voice.  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
"Don't worry about who I am right now, I'm not a threat to you."  
  
"How would I know your not?"  
  
"Then go ahead and face your death." Usagi just stood there, waiting and watching the scene below.  
  
"Who are they?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You'll know soon. It's time you can go ahead." Usagi rushed down to the street, and landed with no sound, not distracting the group fighting the monster. Except the suited man standing from a distance. ' Who is that girl?! She must be insane!' Right when the suited man was about to yell to the scouts, the girl ran into the fight and rammed the enemy with a right kick. (Err I don't know names of moves! If you know any! Please give me names and explanations of them! Thank you!) Then ran to it and jabbed her right elbow into his neck.  
  
The youkai got up and was furious. It forgot about the scouts and started attacking the mysterious girl.  
  
"How DARE you hit me?! A mere puny little woman?! How are you capable of such strength? Who are you?!" It yelled to Usagi.  
  
Usagi just smirked and said, "Your worst nightmare." (Yes yes I know corny lines!)  
  
"Come on, if you're so strong try and lay a hand on me!" Usagi yelled to it, as she smacked her neck and stomach.  
  
It made the youkai smirk and ran to Usagi in full speed. The scouts and the tuxedo man watched, astonished at how the girl can fight.  
  
"Who is she?!" Mars yelled.  
  
"I don't know, but I just saw her jump from the building up there." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
The youkai was starting to get more speed as it gained on Usagi. It finally landed a punch on her and made her crash into some windows in an office building making her unconscious.  
  
"Come on! We got to help her! We can't just stand here and watch her! We're Sailor Scouts damn it!" Sailor Venus yelled, and everyone came running to the scouts and threw their attacks at him.  
  
While Usagi was still in the office building, her broach seemed to have found it's way to her hand. Soon Usagi was engulfed in light, and her broach seemed to have changed shape and it's colors. She got up with a moan and checked herself for any injuries.  
  
"Ugh.. I think sprained my wrist." As she examined her gloved hand.  
  
"Wait, GLOVED hand?!" She jumped up and examined herself.  
  
"No, I couldn't have. How did this happen?!" She looked at herself on the floor from the broken windows and caught a glimpse of herself. She was still wearing her white bodice and her blue mini-skirt with two red bows at her chest and lower back. And her red knee high boots and white elbow gloves with her gold tiara at her forward with a red jewel and her crescent moon earrings. Her turned back to her regular odanga atamas with a red ruby on each one.  
  
"I can't believe this. How? I thought I co-" She was cut off as she heard a huge blast coming from outside the building. Usagi rushed and saw what happened. The four girls were thrown to the floor trying to get up. Usagi looked up at the youkai.  
  
"Hey you! The weird piece of crap flying in the air!" she yelled at it.  
  
She made the youkai angry and rushed down to her, "Who are you? Don't tell me your that puny little girl that I easily threw aside?!"  
  
Usagi smirked. "Maybe I am!" Then threw her spinning tiara into it's stomach and then ran into it causing it to crash into a lamp post.  
  
"We can defeat it by combining all our attacks." Usagi said confidently.  
  
"We can't do that. We already tried it." Sailor Venus said.  
  
"Yeah you did, but that was just the four of you. How about the five of us?" They nodded and got ready. Usagi was the first to throw her tiara at the youkai then all the other scouts attacks were absorbed into her tiara and blasted the youkai.  
  
Everyone wipe their foreheads and stretched glad that the battle was over. Usagi was about to jump away when a strong gripped grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hey, what's your problem? Let go of me, I helped you beat the youkai." Usagi said to Jupiter.  
  
"Thank you for helping, but who are you? Where are you from?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, are you on our side? Or their side?" Venus said.  
  
"You don't need to know who I am, but I'm on no one's side, I wasn't even suppose to be here in the first place." Usagi pulled out of Jupiter's grip and jumped away.  
  
"She seemed rude and cold." Mars snorted.  
  
"Yeah, but at least she saved us." Mercury pointed out, while Mars made another snort.  
  
"She was so strong though, our power is compared to nothing to her!" Venus said.  
  
"I know! Did you see how she fights? That's awesome!" Jupiter exclaimed. Then all of sudden there was a noise of someone clearing their throat. They all looked down and saw Luna and Artemis.  
  
"Girls, she's the one." Luna said.  
  
"The one? What do you mean?" They all asked.  
  
"The one who can help us find the crystal and the Princess." The scouts all formed an "o" with their mouths, while Tuxedo Mask just stood in the background.  
  
"You must find her again and find out who she is. We need her help." Artemis exclaimed.  
  
"Alright, we'll scout the area tomorrow when school's out, right now I just want to go home and sleep." Venus said almost whining. Everyone left to their own homes.  
  
While Usagi reached her home, she was panting as she opened her window. She jumped in and detransformed back to her normal self. She went to her bathroom and found some wrapping bandage and wrapped it around her right wrist. She looked at her jacket and pants. They were ripped in a few places.  
  
"UGH! This was my favorite outfit!" Usagi wanted to scream and yell but instead she just got dressed into her pajamas and wrapped whatever cuts she had. She had a couple on her arms and a cut on the bottom of her left eye. Soon after she went to sleep.  
  
~Dream Sequence~  
  
A girl was walking home late at night and came across something floating in the air. She grabbed it and opened the package; it was locket or a broach. It was pink with a star and different colors or circles at the points. There was a voice that called out to her at night telling her she was "the one" and to use the broach.  
  
Months Later...  
  
"Alright! We defeated them boys! YEAH!" The girl jumped up and down and high fives the guys around her. The faces were blurry but she could make out their faces.  
  
They were all taller than she was with three of them with long hair and one with short hair. They were all doing their victory dances when an explosion was heard near them. They ran to where the sound came from.  
  
"Ah damn! I forgot there was two of them!" The shorthaired man said.  
  
"Come on! Let's get it!" they all ran for it and rammed it. But they were all too weak. Especially the girl, she was kicked into a lamppost and knocked out. Her clothes were fading back to her normal clothes, she was already tired and still had bruises and cuts from previous battles and they were all re-opened bleeding again. The men finished the youkai off quick and jumped to their fallen leader and picked her up and brought her to a safe place.  
  
In the background there was a figure standing under a broken lamppost smirking at them, it turned around and you could see long red hair coming out.  
  
~End of Dream Sequence~  
  
Usagi woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She turned it off and turned to lie on her back to face the ceiling.  
  
"Why am I remembering that now?" She smiled those were one of the first few battles they had.  
  
"But who was the cloaked figure?" Usagi got up and got read for school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Er.. this chapter is longer than the other ones. Tell me if it was good? Or bad? I felt like it was getting off track or there was no use to making this chapter. -_-;; please R &R. Flames accepted. Now I must sleep and go to school tomorrow morning. Night! =] 


	6. Chapter Five: Regular School Days

AN: I'm back! Almost two weeks of not updating. I'm very sorry, I've been packed with so many essays and projects. I still have to do my Disorder Disease for bio.. ackk well on with the story..! and thank you for the reviews! =]p  
  
What Life Gave to Me  
  
Chapter Five: Regular School Days  
  
Quick Review: Usagi helped the scouts out to defeat a youkai, she then went home to get some sleep. In the morning she woke up from a dream asking herself who was that cloak person.  
  
+++++  
  
Usagi got up and got ready for school, but before she had to go downstairs she went to her bathroom and to re-bandage her cuts.  
  
"Ugh.. hope mom won't nag me about this." Usagi went downstairs to eat her breakfast. She greeted by her family.  
  
Once her mother turned around to put Usagi's breakfast on the table, she nearly dropped her food when she all the bandages on her wrist and one under her eye.  
  
"Usagi! What happened to you? Did you fall on the floor again?!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine can I have my food now please?" She dug into her food while her brother poked her in the ribs.  
  
"Liar, I saw you sneak out last night, where did you go huh? I'm going to tell mo-" Usagi stopped him in mid-sentence when she stepped on his foot HARD.  
  
"Mom! Usagi stepped on my feet!"  
  
"Stop playing around on the table kids." With that Usagi left home with her lunch in hand.  
  
Usagi was walking around aimlessly since she left home early. She then decided to head to the arcade and get some shakes then head to school.  
  
' My wrist hurts like hell, ughh' Usagi sighed. She was rubbing her wrists and moving it up and down when she heard her name being yelled out. She turned around and saw her new friends calling to her.  
  
She smiled, "Hey guys." They all exchanged they're greetings and headed to the arcade.  
  
"Hey Usa, what happened to your face and hand?" Minako asked while pointing to her.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just fell off the bed real hard this morning." Usagi gave a fake laugh while a sweat drop was slipping off her head. Ami was looking at her suspiciously ' Those look bad to me, they don't look like they were from the bed..'  
  
"Hey girls! What can I do for you guys today?" Motoki said cheerfully while leaning and wiping the counter he was at.  
  
"Five chocolate shakes to go please!" Makato said. They all took their seats at the counter while waiting and just sat laughing. When the door chimed and there stood Mamoru Chiba stood, in his jogging gear and a towel around his neck. With sweat dripping down his face and hair.  
  
"Hi Mamo-chan!!" Rei laughed as she waved.  
  
"Oh, hi Rei. Good morning." Rei just smiled and continued talking to her friends. ' That oughta show Usagi that he's mine.' Rei thought as she smirked.  
  
Their drinks all arrived and they all left their separate ways to school. ' Hmm, guess Rei and this Mamoru person are a couple.' Usagi looked a bit down as she sipped her drink while following Makato and Ami from behind.  
  
(AN: . I make Rei sound so snobbish and conceited eek.. I love Rei, buh you guys all knew how she was in the beginning .)  
  
Usagi, Makato, and Ami got to school in time and thankfully Ms. Haruna was in a good mood today. So they all had a free study period for their test tomorrow.  
  
Usagi just sat there wondering and thinking while putting her pencil in her and looking out the window.  
  
' Who was that cloaked figure?' Usagi jotted down some notes in notebook writing:  
  
-Red Hair  
  
-Purple Dress  
  
-Pale Skin  
  
-Scary Smile  
  
I guess that's all I have on it. Well I guess it's a girl since it's wearing a dress. Hmm.  
  
~Other Side of the City~  
  
A man with light blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a purple suit with red trimmings at the sides. He stood at the top of the roof smirking and laughing as a huge dark figure was behind him waiting for his command.  
  
"Go get and find more energy." The man pointed down the city. The dark figure jumped down the tall building and you could hear the screaming of the people.  
  
With that the man sat himself down and watched the creature trample the people down below. ~Back at School~  
  
The bell rang signifying it was lunchtime. ' It's lunch already? Time sure does fly when your thinking too much.' Usagi stretched and gathered her things and walked out the door with Ami and Makato.  
  
They sat in front of a tree and started talking about random things while waiting for Naru and Umino to arrive. Everyone started to open their lunches when they saw them coming.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Naru said cheerfully as Umino sat himself down in the shade.  
  
"Nice weather to eat in huh?" They all laughed and nodded, when a loud annoying beeping disturbed them. Everyone looked towards Ami and Makato, they both sweat dropped and excused themselves and ran for a deserted area.  
  
"Ahh, I wonder what's up this time." Umino said while stuffing his mouth with dumplings.  
  
"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Whenever we're hanging out with them, they're pagers go off and leave. It happened a couple times, and now it keeps beeping all the time, and they usually disappear for awhile." Naru said as she drank while poking at Makato's food wanting to get a bite of it.  
  
"Oh, hmm." Usagi looked towards the place they ran and continued to eat.  
  
While with Ami and Makato, they were standing behind the school building where no one was and they took out they're communicators.  
  
"What's up this time guys?" Makato asked to Mina.  
  
"Youkai, here now at Rei's school. Hurry." With that Mina's communicator turned off as the two disappeared into the city with a flash of light, just as the bell rang to go back to school.  
  
"I guess they aren't coming back. Help me pack they're stuff and bring it to class." Naru asked as Usagi stretched and started to wrap they're lunches.  
  
Ms. Haruna was taking roll when she noticed she marked Ami and Makato absent. "Where are Mizuno and Kino-chan?"  
  
"Kino-san had to go to the office Ms. Haruna, while Mizuno-san was called to the library." Ms. Haruna nodded her head and proceeded with class. With Usagi looking out the window again wondering the two were at.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I feel like I rushed this chapter a bit. I didn't know what to write so I tried to put some things together. Well I hope you guys like this, and review please! =]p 


	7. Chapter Six: Another Appearance

AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time!! I was so busy lately with soo many projects, and I was getting the "lazy-itis" and I had plain writer's block. I'll try to update at least 2 or 3 chapters since it's SPURR-ING BREAK! =] and I MUST finish at least 2 or 3 chapters for you guys before I go out and have some fun so here's Chapter Six!   
  
What Life Gave To Me  
  
Chapter Six: Another Appearance  
  
There was about one and a half periods left until school was over, and Ami and Makato-chan is still not back. Every now and then Usagi would look at the clock then back to the window wondering where they were.   
  
" Tsukino-san, is there something more interesting outside than in here?" Ms. Haruna asked, putting Usagi on the spot.  
  
" No, Ms. Haruna."  
  
" Alright then, why don't you try to solve this proof on page 327 number 10." Usagi looked inside her geometry book, and had absolutely no clue on what they were talking about.  
  
" I don't know how to solve it Ms. Haruna."  
  
" This is why you pay attention, Mizuno-san your up."  
  
" She's still not back from the library Ms. Haruna." Naru replied.  
  
" Still not back? What in the world would the library need her this long." She stood and was about to solve the problem for the class when the bell rang. Everyone rushed to their next class not bothering to hear their assignments for the night.  
  
' Alright one more period to go then I'm out of here.' Usagi thought as Naru and her picked up Ami's, and Makato's things to their next class. " Where are they anyway? They've already missed one period."  
  
" Beats me, they always disappear. So I'm pretty much used to it." Naru replied shrugging her shoulders.  
  
__At Rei's School__  
  
There were students everywhere shouting and screaming trying to run away from the battle. As the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were trying to fight off the group of youmas. There were about 4 of them. Each scout taking one on one with the youma while the one Mercury was fighting and disappeared out of sight.  
  
" Where did it go?!" Mercury was looking around the area scanning looking for it when they heard shouts from atop the roof. ' God, and they call this a private school for intelligent kids?! Why would they run and hide in the roof?!'  
  
" Venus use your love chain to pull down the youma on top of the roof!"  
  
" I'm kind of busy here!"  
  
" I'll take over you just try and take down that youma." Mercury said as she yelled out, " Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Causing fog to surround the youma making the youma confused and lost. Giving Venus time to pull down the youma on the roof.  
  
" Love Chain Encircle!!" She yelled out and wrapped it around the youma and dragged it down hard. It only made it flinch.  
  
" Mercury help me out here!" Mercury hesitated she kept watch on the one she was currently fighting, but she ran towards Venus and helped her pull the youma down with a loud crash.  
  
" Thanks Venus!" Mercury ran back to the fallen youma, which had a couple of students in it's hands, while Venus' youma finally escaped the fog. Tuxedo Mask came to Mercury's help and threw his razor sharp roses at the youma's hands causing it to let go of the students. He flew back down and picked them up and put them at a safe place.  
  
While with Mars, she was having a hard time as well with the youma spraying liquid that melted the ground. Mars threw a couple of fire blasts at the liquid only making it turn into a huge fireball hurling towards her. Mars had no time to dodge it and it caused her to collide with Jupiter's back.  
  
The two scouts stood up moaning apologizing to each other, to find that the two youmas surrounded them. They leaped up into the air, but was caught by the legs with the youma's large hands encasing them. Jupiter put her hand down on the youma's hand sent a wave of electricity through it making her fall to the ground. She did the same with the youma that was holding Mars.  
  
They both stood back to back in a stance ready to fight again. " We need help and fast." Jupiter yelled out to Mars before she rammed herself into the youma in front of her.  
  
__Back with Usagi__  
  
The teacher was calling attendance when Usagi felt a jolt of fear and adrenaline rushing through her back. She looked at the clock and outside again for any signs of Makato and Ami.  
  
"Kino?"  
  
" Office Sir." Usagi replied.  
  
The teacher chuckled, " Wonder what trouble caused again. Mizuno?"  
  
" Library Sir." This time Naru answered. Soon as the teacher was done saying the attendance he turned around and started to write down the day's agenda and what they'll be doing. Usagi still felt uneasy because of that feeling rushing through her.  
  
They all opened their text books and started to work on their assignments, with the teacher asking students questions. Usagi raised her hand when, and when she looked up she saw her hand glowing pink. She quickly put back down her hand and looked at herself. She was glowing pink all over! ' What's happening to me?!'  
  
" Teacher, I don't feel good. May I go to the bathroom?" Usagi asked. The teacher just waved his hand while still looking at his agenda while writing on the bored. Naru looked up at Usagi confused as she walked outside the classroom.  
  
Usagi pretended to be walking to the bathroom as teachers passed by, but she walked up to the stairs that led to the roof. Once she reached the roof she looked at herself and she started to glow more. Then a couple seconds later there stood Sailor Moon.  
  
" What the?" Usagi looked at herself and spun around. " How did this happen?" She sighed and rested her self on the railing of the roof.  
  
She closed her eyes when she heard a faint screaming and explosions. Her buns on hear head started to vibrate with sound as she heard people screaming. She scanned the city looking where it could be happening.  
  
Usagi let out a long sigh. " Sure wished Z was here to scan for me." Another sigh let out of her mouth before she jumped down to the ground and ran through the school campus and out to the city.  
  
She ran along the rooftops of buildings still searching. She passed the crown arcade and neared an area where there was more screaming coming. She stopped at building across from the gated school.  
  
' What on earth..' As she looked at the scene that was playing in front of her. Students were lined at sides of the gates and walls on top of each other trying to jumped over. She scanned the area and saw the scouts fighting the youmas, and not doing a very good job at it. A couple of them grabbed more students draining they're energy.  
  
" What kind of scouts are they?! They've gotten weaker!" She heard from a couple kids panting that escaped the school. She startled them as she jumped down and ran across the street and leaped over the gate. Just as a news van came getting ready to tape the whole scene.  
  
Usagi ran to the nearest youma that was fighting Venus and she blasted it away. Venus turned around shocked as she saw who saved her. She was even more shocked to see that the scout from the other night returned. Venus was about to shout a thank you when Usagi ran to Mercury to help her out. She threw her tiara at the youma's hand, which disintegrated and dropped the students to the floor.  
  
" Mercury! Get those kids to a safe place! And you masked boy! Help her out too!" She yelled to the stunned Tuxedo Mask, and ran towards Jupiter and Mars with Venus on her trail.  
  
They reached the back of the school where there were piles of students' bodies laid out on the ground. Usagi ran to one of them and felt for their pulse.  
  
" They're still alive, they're breathing." ' Thank god, it's they're just low on energy.' Usagi looked up behind her at the school building, which had a lot of holes in it.  
  
" Venus you think you can get the two youmas together in one spot?"  
  
" I'll try." Usagi ran out to the other stunned scouts as Venus lets out another Love chain go, catching the two youmas together.  
  
" Jupiter! Throw a bolt of thunder through Venus's chain!" Jupiter still stunned complied, making the youmas yell in pain.  
  
" Alright Venus you can let go of them. Mars throw an attack at them." Usagi stood there waiting.  
  
" Mars Fire Ignite!!" Another yell of pain came from the youmas and they had burned scars on their bodies. Then Usagi let out a, " Moon Tiara Action!" Just as Mercury and Tuxedo Mask came running in.  
  
Usagi turned around just as she put her tiara back on her forehead. She was about to leave to go back to class when they stopped her.  
  
" Wait!" She turned and waited for them to say something, but nothing came out just stares pointing at her. She was about to turn around and leave.  
  
" Wait! Sailor Moon!" Usagi was surprised, she hasn't been called that for a long time. She turned and looked down at the ground where the voice came from.  
  
" A talking cat?"  
  
" Yes, Sailor Moon. My name is Luna." The black cat stepped up with a crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
" And I'm Artemis." A white cat stepped up with a crescent moon on his forehead.  
  
" What do you want? I have places to go to." Usagi snapped.  
  
" Sailor Moon, will you join our team? And help us fight the enemy. Since you are 'the one'"  
  
Usagi looked perplexed, " The what?"  
  
" The One who will help us find our Princess, the Moon Princess. Surely you should know who she is. Since you are her guardian, hence the name Sailor Moon." Both the cats said.  
  
" I don't know what you're talking about. What Princess?"  
  
Both cats let out a long sigh, Artemis explained, " We're the Sailor Scouts the guardians of the Moon Princess. When the Moon and Earth was put to war and everyone died, our Queen reincarnated everyone and sent us here to Earth. She sent a soldier along with us. Telling us to find her that she will help us and guide us. Now we have found you. You're The One."  
  
The Scouts including Usagi looked confused. " You never told us she sent a soldier with us too.." The scouts said.  
  
" We never got around to it." Atremis replied.  
  
" So will you Sailor Moon?" Usagi looked at them unsure.  
  
" I don't know, I don't want to do this anymore. Let me think about it." With that she jumped up to the school building's roof and left.  
  
" What's with her? She always leaves. I'm starting to think that she's not on our side." Mars said.  
  
" Yes, but at least she isn't on the enemy's side." Mercury said.  
  
" Yeah, that's right." Jupiter said.  
  
" So then she's on nobody's side?" Venus said more like a question. With Tuxedo Mask in the back agreeing to what they were saying.  
  
" Girls you must find her and ask her to join us. We need her on this team. She would make a good leader for you guys. Or at least help out." Luna said to them.  
  
" Yeah, she does have good attacks and plans. And she fights so cool!" Venus exclaimed.  
  
Everyone agreed, then they all left and returned to where ever they came from, just as the students were regaining their energy back and as the news reporters came onto campus giving a report on TV.  
  
__Back with Usagi__  
  
Usagi landed on top of the school's rooftop. " That was too easy!" She exclaimed jumping around smiling.  
  
" Never knew it would feel this good." She let out a sigh and leaned again on the railing. She was about to de-transform when she looked down at herself that she already has.  
  
" Weird.." She twirled around again and left to go back to class. When she reached her class she saw Ami and Makato returned talking to the teacher. The teacher called her over too.  
  
" Yes Sir?"  
  
" What took you so long in the bathroom? It's almost the end of the period!" Ami and Makato were looking at her too, while she started to talk.  
  
" I'm sorry, I really wasn't feeling good. I think I ate something bad at lunch, and I had to regurgitate it out in the bathroom." The teacher just looked at her and took the excuse and sent her back to her seat.  
  
" Now as for you two." His voice started to fade out when she reached her desk. " Hey, Naru-chan what are we doing?"  
  
" Making flash cards to study for our test on Wednesday." Usagi nodded and began to work.  
  
" What's wrong Usagi? Why'd you take so long? You look a little pale."  
  
" Oh nothing." Usagi jus smiled and began to work again, but the bell rang and she packed her stuff and left for Crown Arcade.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Alright! This CHAPTER was LONG! Yes, I think it's one of the longest I wrote. Lol. Mostly because of the fight scenes . well hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!!! 


	8. Chapter Seven: Questions

AN: . chapter seven got all screwed up in the beginning. It was all scrunched in one paragraph, buh the rest was all right. Well on with the story like I promised! Since i have nothing to do I'll write!  
  
What Life Gave To Me  
  
Chapter Seven: Questions  
  
Usagi walked through the streets reminiscing about the conversation he has with the 'Sailor Scouts' Usagi snorted. ' What kind scouts are they if they can't even handle one youma or two?' She laughed to herself as she entered the Crown Arcade and seated herself on the stool.  
  
"Hey Usagi, what's up?" Motoki-chan asked.  
  
"Oh hey, nothing just got out of school." She said as she raised her head to him and smiled.  
  
"Looks like you're the first customer since I don't see any other students coming in. You must walk fast." Usagi just smiled looking at him and nodded.  
  
"What ya want to order today then?"  
  
"Hmm.. how about a large chocolate shake, extra thick!" Usagi grinned like a six year old coming home from a long night of trick or treating.  
  
"All right, a chocolate shake that is." He smiled back and was about to turned around.  
  
"Oh! Make that TWO chocolate shakes please!! Remember extra thick and large!" She grinned back as she leaned over the counter. Motoki just chuckled and waved his hand as he went in the back to get her drinks.  
  
Usagi turned around her seat and just waited. When she heard the all too familiar ring of the chimes on the glass door entrance. She looked up and saw the all too hot Mamoru Chiba stride in taking the seat next to her. That he claimed to be his seat.  
  
"Usagi-chan right?" He extended his hand out to greet her.  
  
"Hai, Chiba-san right?" She smiled again. His piercingly dark blue eyes caught her and trapped her forever in them. They're hands touched and shook hands there was a bolt of energy that went through them.  
  
They both new what it was attraction.  
  
"The girls talk about you all the time. And I never really got to greet you properly last time we met." He explained.  
  
"It's alright, how'd you meet the girls?"  
  
"Oh fate I guess. They're a bunch of very energetic happy girls." He laughed, still staring at her eyes.  
  
"So true."  
  
"They said you moved her from the US. I heard they have good colleges up there. I plan on applying there when I have enough money that is."  
  
"Really? Yeah they do have good colleges there. Which one are planning on applying there?" They were interrupted by Motoki who brought in Usagi's shakes.  
  
"All right Usa-chan! Here's your drinks. Enjoy!" He turned to Mamoru, " Hey! What's up man? What you want today? The usual?"  
  
Mamoru just nodded his head and Motoki went back to work. As he turned around to Usagi who happily chugging down both the shakes at the same time.  
  
' Just like a little kid.' He chuckled, "I plan on going to Harvard."  
  
"Really? It's hard to get in. You want to practice law?" She looked up at him.  
  
"Actually, I want to be a doctor."  
  
"Cool what kind?"  
  
"A Pediatrician."  
  
Usagi smiled, "You like kids huh? They're so cute I love pinching they're cheeks." She started laugh. ' How come I'm not nervous talking to him? It's like I've known him already.'  
  
He laughed. "Yeah, actually I do." He smiled. He saw the girls coming from the front window.  
  
"The girls really like you. You should hang out with them more. They'll give you a great time. Here they are now." He waved to the oncoming girls.  
  
"Yeah I should." She turned around and walked towards and took a booth with them. The girls exchanged they're hello's to each other and Mamoru. While Rei lingered around Mamoru before sitting down with them.  
  
"All right!! I have no school for at least one week!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"How come?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Because our school attacked by four youmas at lunch today. It was so scary." Rei explained.  
  
"Yeah I heard about it. Sailor Venus is so cool!" Minako-chan yelled out doing the victory sign.  
  
"No I think Sailor Mars is wayy cooler!! She controls fire. And I'm a pyro myself." Rei grinned. They all started laughing and arguing who's the best scout.  
  
' They're so bubbly and they are really energetic.' Usagi thought as she watched them argue and doing speeches and poses.  
  
"I think Sailor Moon's the coolest!" She exclaimed out loud. They all stopped and just stared at her. Usagi twitched.  
  
"Who?" They all asked. Usagi gasped so loud. "You don't know who Sailor Moon is?! And you know all these other scouts?!"  
  
They all looked confused yet their eyes wanted to know more.  
  
"Tell us about her." Ami asked.  
  
"Well she's the champion of justice and love of the moon and earth and the universe! And she fights evil with her fellow guardians." She explained.  
  
"She has guardians too? Is she a princess or something? Are the guardians scouts?" Makato asked.  
  
"Mhmm, she has guardians. No they're not scouts since girls are scouts obviously. They're guys." She slurped up her shakes.  
  
"But I'm not sure if she's a princess or something." They all exchanged secret glances.  
  
"How do you know her and them?" They asked.  
  
"Well she does fight in the US. But she disappeared; well at least that's what news said. Ever since the attacks stopped." The girls nodded and were about to ask more questions but were interrupted by a faint beeping going off. All coming from the four of them.  
  
They all groaned and stood up to leave. "Sorry Usa-chan, wish we can still stay and hang out. But we gotta go." They all left in an instant with Mamoru following them from behind.  
  
Usagi sighed and stood up to leave as well.  
  
__At Usagi's Home__  
  
Usagi came home to the noise of the TV with her brother in front of it watching while her mother sewing. She stopped in front of the livingroom as she heard the news.  
  
"Today there was an attack at the T*A Private Girl's School this early afternoon. There were four of them surrounding the area." The camera zoomed in onto the scene. It showed the front gates where kids piled up trying to escape.  
  
"Oh my.." Her mother said as she raised her hand to cover her mouth.  
  
"The Sailor Senshi came to the rescue but weren't able to destroy the youmas. They were saved by another mysterious senshi." They zoomed in on a girl in a scout outfit who jumped over the gates and destroyed the youmas one by one with just one blast to each.  
  
"Who is this mysterious senshi? Is she a part of our Sailor Senshi team? Tune in next with Tokyo News." The camera rolled its credits as it was still showing scenes of the senshi. One of them was of Sailor Moon talking to the other Senshi.  
  
"Japan is dangerous just like California. Oh dear." Usagi's mother Ikuko whispered.  
  
"Mom don't worry, they have more Senshi over here. And Sailor Moon came to back them up!" Her brother Shingo said giving her mother a thumbs up.  
  
"Tedaima." Usagi said as she walked to her mother and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Hi honey. Dinner'll be down soon." With that she stood up and walked to the kitchen. Usagi passed her brother while ruffling his hair before going up stairs.  
  
__Usagi's POV__  
  
"Ahh! It feels so good to lay down and relax." She reached over to her side drawer and pressed Listen to hear her voice messages.  
  
"Hey Sere!! It's Jason! You promised to call us! And it's already almost a week!" There were faint yells from the back round from the other boys.  
  
"You better call us! We love ya Sere." With that the answering machine ended.  
  
Usagi laughed. "I miss them so much. Wished they were here." She let out a sigh. And dialed Jason's number.  
  
Hope mom won't freak about the bill. Usagi thought as she waited for someone to pick up the phone. She looked outside as she saw the sky still orange with the sun setting down slowly.  
  
"Hello?" There was a lot of noise in the back round.  
  
"Jase! It's me Sere!" Usagi smiled happy hearing his voice.  
  
"Sere is that really you?!" People were yelling in the back round as Jason was on his cellphone.  
  
Usagi laughed, "The one and only." As she picked up the book that Zack got for her. She turned to a page with the Tokyo Tower's picture on it.  
  
"Oh SH!T it REALLY is you! Hey guys it's Sere!! ON THE PHONE!! AHH! WAIT!" Usagi heard some screams and a loud crash.  
  
"Jase?! Hello?! You okay? Hello? What happened? HELLO?!" Usagi was practically yelling while leaning on her knees on top of her bed just as if the accident was happening on her bedroom floor.  
  
"Ugh.." Was all she got as answer. Usagi laughed and can only guessed what happened. The boys tackled Jase head on. The more she pictured it the more she laughed.  
  
"All RIGHT! I'll put it on speaker!" The phone got more louder and Usagi heard all the noises in the back round, lockers banging, people talking.  
  
"You guys in school still?" Usagi asked still turning pages in the book.  
  
"Yeah, it's lunch, and if you called while I was in class you would of gotten me trouble!"  
  
She only laughed. "Ah, that would be hilarious, Mr. Mogri won't even hear it. And he'd be running to the classroom phone to answer it. ( my geometry teacher does that -_-;;)"  
  
"So true, so what's up? How's Japan?" Nate asked.  
  
"It's all right. Boring though, nothing is fun without you guys."  
  
"Aww, the Ice Queen misses us!" Jase yelled out onto the phone.  
  
"Shut up Jase," Usagi laughed.  
  
"Made any friends Sere?" Zack asked.  
  
"Yeah, I made quite a few. I met this group of girls. They're funny and cool to hang out with. I met two other people from school. And a guy from the group of girls." Usagi explained.  
  
"Ohh! Girls?! Are they hot?!" Both Nate and Jase yelled out, leaning on Zack and Kevin.  
  
"Eww, you guys are still perverted as ever." She laughed when she heard two hard punches coming with a 'Yeah, shut up!' from Kevin.  
  
"So how's Japan really? Safe and snug?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Ugh, don't even ask. It's the same as it is over there."  
  
"Really? There's youmas there too?" They all asked.  
  
"Yeah, are there any there?"  
  
"No not really, they just disappeared without a trace after you left. Things got really dull and boring."  
  
"Really, odd. So what's up?"  
  
"Nothing really. It's the same except you not being here." She laughed.  
  
"Usagi! Dinner's ready!" They all heard on the phone as her mother yelled for her.  
  
"Usagi? They're starting to call you that now?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Yeah, but they always have. Well I'll talk to you guys later k?"  
  
"Alright.. Bye Sere." They all sounded sad Usagi just laughed quietly. " Bye." With that she hung up the phone and ran downstairs.  
  
Downstairs at the dinner table. Her mother was setting down a bowl of salad next plates of fried goods. Usagi's eyes twinkled. She took her seat before ruffling Shingo's hair.  
  
They all put their hands together as if they were praying, "Let's Eat!" They all yelled and started to dig in slowly except for Usagi who was piling dish after dish.  
  
"Pumpkin, save us some food." Her dad said while he was reaching for some fried fish.  
  
"Sorry, Papa." Usagi slowed down, "So how was your kids?" Her dad asked.  
  
Both Shingo and Usagi shrugged and continued eating.  
  
"Are you settling in school all right?" They both nodded. With that her mother left them and made conversation with her dad.  
  
Shingo kicked Usagi, she turned around pissed off. "What?!" She hissed at him.  
  
"I saw you today." Usagi rolled her eyes, "You see me everyday twerp."  
  
Shingo was getting annoyed, "I meant I saw you, as in not in class. I saw you running pass my school."  
  
Usagi scooped some salad, "Right, you probably just saw some other blonde girl."  
  
"Nope, it was you. No one else I know has their hair up in odango atamas."  
  
"Notice, my hair is not in odango atamas today. It's in a ponytail. You dork." Shingo looked up and finally noticed. Shingo wanted to bang his head onto the table for another blackmailing scheme failed.  
  
After dinner Usagi went out for a walk. It was spring and it was still sunny outside. She was wearing a long light green dress, with a white tank top, with high heel flip-flops. (You know the one with the heels fat instead of having them thin.) She had her hair in a French braid.  
  
Usagi walked to the park with the book Zack got her, and the back pack that Nathan gave her. She found a bench that wasn't occupied by a couple and seated herself down and opened her book.  
  
A couple minutes passed when someone interrupted her. "Can I take a seat here also?" She looked up, and smiled it was Mamoru. She nodded and continued reading.  
  
She felt a blush rushing to her face. She felt his body warmth as he sat down and opened his book. She hid her face into hers and took quick glances at him.  
  
"What brought you out here?" he asked her.  
  
"Well, the sun was still out and I decided to go out and have some fresh air. You?"  
  
"Same." He smiled and once again another silence. Mamoru was about to open his mouth when there was a loud crash nearby.  
  
Usagi sensed another youma. Two youmas to be exact. Her eyes narrowed and she slowly put down her book. The people in the park were startled but didn't move from their spot, they all continued to whatever they were doing. She looked to her right and saw Mamoru busy looking around too.  
  
"What was that?" She asked him.  
  
"I don't know." There were more shouts. They were coming closer. Soon there were people coming out of the trees running and yelling. You could hear the senshi shouts and yells, with the youma's evil laugh.  
  
"Come on Usagi! We got to get to a safe place!" He grabbed her arm and they started to run, but they ran into the second youma that was right in front of them.  
  
Usagi looked scared, yet she felt the adrenaline pump through her. She turned around and caught sight of the scouts fighting the other youma. She saw Mars look up at the second youma and caught eye contact with Usagi. Her eyes grew angry when she saw that Mamoru was holding her. This Usagi didn't notice she just pulled Mamoru with her and ran around the lake to the other side of the trees.  
  
When they almost reached the other side. The youma gained on them and threw a blast at them. Making Mamoru hold Usagi closer and they collided with a tree.  
  
"Ugh.." They both got up and turned to see the youma it was walking slow towards them.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mamoru asked her. "Yeah just peachy." He stood up and turned around, his back facing her. Usagi saw the blast burned his back. She could see the huge hole in the back of his clothes.  
  
"Usagi run." He said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. I said run." He turned to her. "Your insane! You can't fight that thing."  
  
"I said RUN!" Usagi was startled and ran but not too far. She hid behind another tree. She was watching Mamoru closely. She saw him running towards and disappeared from her sight. Because of the running crowds that got in her vision. She looked down at herself.  
  
' I'm not glowing.' She looked confused and worried. She left her broach at home and everything. She heard a little girl crying and yelling for her mother. She was alone and saw her near the youma that Senshi were fighting.  
  
She was about to run when she heard a crash near her. A flying white mask flew right next to her. She grabbed it, took of her flip-flops and ran for the little girl. She was almost there when the youma grasped her in his huge hands.  
  
"Don't come near or I'll drain this little girl's energy." The youma threatened the senshi while laughing with his raspy voice.  
  
Usagi had a hard time running in a skirt but made it and leaped into the air and grabbed the girl. Both the youma and then senshi were surprised. Usagi kept running and yelled back at them.  
  
"Destroy him!" She fled into the trees and put the girl down. Tuxedo Mask was near and watched her leave the park. Running as fast she could. He turned back to help the senshi, before he put on another mask.  
  
Usagi kept running and running. When she bumped into a little kid.  
  
"Hey! Watch out you-" She was caught in mid-sentence when she saw it was her brother. She looked confused. She saw him holding something in his hands. He looked up at her scared.  
  
"What are you doing here?! It's dangerous!" She bent down shaking him.  
  
"Look at you! You're the one out here with no shoes with a mask on!" She forgot about that. ' Wait?! He can recognize my face?!'  
  
He shoved whatever he was holding in his hand. She looked down, eyes wide and shocked. She looked up at him. "How..?"  
  
Shingo just looked down but wearing a smile. "I knew all along. But right now they need Sailor Moon." He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, your right. Thanks, and we're going to talk about this when I get home." She ruffled his hair and pushed him into the direction of their home. "Now go twerp." He just rolled his eyes and ran, but turned around before he can see his sister run towards the park. He smiled.  
  
Usagi hid behind an alley and transformed. She felt the energy encompass her body. She felt her hair go up into its usual style and felt her hands, feet, and body feel warm and tingle with adrenaline. When the transformation was complete. She opened her eyes and jumped into the air.  
  
At the park the senshi were handling the first youma fine. Soon as she got there they already dusted the youma. She turned to the second one and rammed herself into it.  
  
"Look! There she is again!" Jupiter yelled as she ran faster than the others.  
  
Sailor Moon did a roundhouse kicked and knocked the youma on its back. She threw her tiara at it and dusted it. She looked up at the senshi and ran back home.  
  
The senshi panted when they stopped. "God she's stronger that I thought. It only took one of her to destroy one of them." Venus exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. God I'm sweating, it's nasty." Mars said, as she wiped her forehead. She looked up at Tuxedo Mask, she noticed he was wearing a different mask.  
  
"Hey where's your white mask? What happened?" She said pointing at his face everyone turned their attention to him.  
  
"I was knocked into a tree and my mask fell, a girl picked it up. The one who saved the little girl."  
  
"Could she be Sailor Moon?" Mercury asked to no one intentionally but herself.  
  
"Girls, meeting at the shrine. Let's go." Everyone followed the two cats away from the site. Just as they saw the news crew taping them.  
  
When Usagi reached home she detransformed and walked into the house. ' Ugh. I forgot my stuff at the park.' She was about to turn around when someone tugged on her arm.  
  
She looked down and saw her brother holding all her stuff. "How did you get this?"  
  
He shrugged, "I ran back to the park, since you'd probably forget about it." He smirked.  
  
"All right kiddo, thanks. Now you have to explain to me how you know." She pushed him up the stairs before greeting her parents.  
  
Upstairs in Usagi's room she seated her brother on a chair and shined her light in his face.  
  
"Now tell me everything." She emphasized the word everything.  
  
Shingo shielded his eyes. "Do you have to be so dramatic about these things?"  
  
"Yes, now tell me."  
  
"Well.."  
  
The senshi all detransformed and entered the Hiwaka Shrine. They all seated themselves around Rei's table in her room. With Mamoru leaning against the wall. They all stared at the two cats in the middle of the table.  
  
Rei stepped into her room and marched to the table slammed the table hard. "Who the HELL is SHE?!" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth.  
  
"Settle down Rei. We all want to know who she is." Artemis said. Luna walked to the remote on the table and turned on the TV switching it to the news channel.  
  
"Pay attention to this." She said and just planted herself at the spot she was standing on.  
  
"There was another attack today this evening at the Juuban Park. This time there were only two youmas." It zoomed in on the youma that first appeared with the senshi. Then the second one that was chasing Mamoru and Usagi.  
  
Mamoru flinched when he saw it.  
  
"The senshi seemed to do fine but when a little girl was in trouble. Yet another mysterious girl came to the rescue. This time it wasn't Sailor Moon, yet a regular girl with a white mask on. She flew from the air and grabbed the little girl from the youma's hands." The news reporter showed the scene where Usagi jumped on top of the youma and ran with the little girl.  
  
The senshi and everyone else was glued to the screen. Concentrating on the girl. Luna turned off the TV, and turned around to face them.  
  
"Do any of you recognize that girl?" She looked close into the girls and Mamoru's eyes. She paused while she was scanning them but moved on. Mamoru looked away.  
  
"She does look familiar." Rei raised up her right index finger to her bottom lip, trying to remember.  
  
"She moved so fast, I couldn't get a glimpse of her." Ami announced. Everyone agreed.  
  
"What about you Mamoru? Do you know who she is?" He looked up to their questioning eyes.  
  
"No I don't know either, she moves too fast." He looked away again. ' That couldn't be her. No.' He shook his head.  
  
"Girls you MUST find her. Times drawing near." They all stayed silent, but Makato broke it by slamming the table.  
  
"All right, we gotta find all the information we can." Ami took out her small computer.  
  
"I scanned her body. But not one trace can tell me who she is. All I know is that she has a high power level." They all nodded still trying to figure out who she was.  
  
AN: All right!! Chapter Seven is UP! With 13 pages.. ackk my longest yet.. Well hope you enjoyed! Yes there was two battles in one day.. Erff I noticed my mistake. Buh I'll bear with it. And did anyone noticed how I switched from scouts to senshi? I was doing some research again on Sailor Moon since I forgot quite a few details. And I came along one that said that Senshi was the proper use for Scouts. And I totally slapped my face for forgetting that. Well hope you enjoyed. And thanks for all the reviews you guys gave me! =] More reviews please! The more I get the more I feel like writing =D 


	9. Chapter Eight: Attractions

AN: Alright!! Next chapter!! Yeah! Lol. I felt so COOL and HAPPY that everytime I checked my e-mail I see new review every time. So I felt like writing. I don't know what title this chapter will be. I'll probably come up with one when I'm done writing it.  
  
All right, now it's time for me to answer your questions. I always see them, I just never really gave thought to it, or I never had time to answer it. So here it is:  
  
Question #1: Are any evil generals gonna show up?  
  
Answer #1: Yes, in fact I think I'm going to have them show up in this chapter. Not really sure, if not probably in the next one. I just need to find a place to put the scene that I'm thinking of.  
  
Question #2: What are the chances that Usagi's friends are gonna come to Japan?  
  
Answer #2: Ohh lala, now that's something you'll have to wait for ^_~.  
  
Question #3: Has something traumatic happened to make Usagi want to stop being a senshi?  
  
Answer #3: Well, I'm using her "excuse" as to not wanting to be a senshi is just like the one she used in the anime/ manga. She wanted a normal life as regular teenage girl, and was tired of fighting. But I was thinking of something else instead of that. Not sure which "excuse" I'll be using. For now it'll be that first one I explained.  
  
Question #4: Was the person in the cloak Beryl? Chapter Four: Who Are You?  
  
Answer #4: Yep that was Beryl.  
  
That was all the questions I think. And thank you to those people who asked them! And those of you who keeps on reviewing! ^_~ Yeah! Now on with the Story:  
  
What Life Gave To Me  
  
Chapter Eight: Attractions  
  
"Well.. I knew because you were constantly gone at night." Shingo looked down at the ground.  
  
"How did you know I was gone?" She sat in front of him interrogating him.  
  
"I go into your room to check on you, because I was used to hearing you snoring at night. I never really got any sleep without hearing it." Usagi nodded.  
  
"And I watched the news reporter, and looked at Sailor Moon when she had cuts and bruises. And when you're home I see the same exact ones." He looked up at Usagi.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Then other night when you left I saw you jump through the window to the tree. And today when you left to go to the park. I went in your room, and found the broach. I knew it was real because it burned it me." He showed his hands to her. It had burnt circles in his palm.  
  
"Ouch." She took his hand unto hers and traced the burn design on his hand.  
  
"Why did it burn me?" He asked.  
  
Usagi didn't look up, she kept her eyes on the burned hand. "Because your not the one who carries the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. I'm its protector, it's wielder, it's owner. It seals and heals the darkness. If I use it, I can die." She looked up at him smiling.  
  
"Well thanks twerp, for helping me and telling me how you know. I guess I'm losing my touch." She smirked and ruffled his hair. She went across the room and put the broach inside a drawer with other things.  
  
Shingo stared at her questioningly. Usagi noticed, "What?"  
  
"Why did you want to stop being Sailor Moon?" He asked.  
  
She smiled weakly, "That I can't answer you. It's too complicated. Now go to bed!" She laughed and pushed him out the door. ' Why does she always act so happy when things aren't?' Shingo thought.  
  
Usagi fell onto her bed and let out a long depressed sigh.  
  
I don't want to go back to fighting, but I can't help it. Those Senshi need help big time. They're such rookies. They won't be able to survive. Maybe it I joined them..  
  
No, I can't join them. I have my own team, but they're so far away. I'll have to fight this on my own. And let those Senshi survive on their own. I always save them, they have to learn to fight on their own. They seem used to it before I came into the picture.  
  
Maybe if I joined them.. That was the last thought before Usagi fell asleep. Not even bothered to change her clothes, didn't even set her alarm clock or brush her teeth etc. She laid on her bed on her right side, with her hands falling on the side of the bed with her black feet from the barefoot running lay on top of her clean sheets. With that the full moon rose with it's light shining through her window.  
  
While at Hiwaka Shrine the girls pondered more on who Sailor Moon really was.  
  
"Girls we'll have another meeting tomorrow. For now go home and get some rest." Luna announced. They all let out a sigh relieved.  
  
"Come on Luna, you too Artemis." Artemis climbed himself on top of Mina's shoulder while Luna walked next to her and they left the Hiwaka Shrine. Then Ami and Makato left with Mamoru trailing behind them.  
  
"Mamo-chan." He turned around to face Rei.  
  
"Do you want to go out tomorrow? To the movies or the park I mean." Rei looked down blushing.  
  
"I don't know, I might have work tomorrow. I'll call you and tell you if I can."  
  
"Oh it's like that then." Still looking down at the ground. Mamoru was about to walk out when Rei called him again.  
  
"Do you like Usagi or something?" She looked at him in the eye, with a hint of jealousy and sadness.  
  
Mamoru hesitated to answer, "I don't know. I really don't know." With that he left the shrine. Rei watched him leave the steps and bumped into Yuuichirou. Making him blush under his shaggy brown hair with the sudden contact with Rei.  
  
"Watch it! You almost made me fall you baka!" Yuuichirou flinched from the word baka. He was about to apologize when she was already in front of the house. He looked at her with a sad expression before continuing down the stairs.  
  
The sun rose high up into the morning sky waking people up through their curtains. Usagi groaned and got up from bed.  
  
"Ugh, I feel like crap." She looked down at herself and walked to her mirror.  
  
"No wonder." She pulled down her eyes and walked to get her towel and went to the bathroom.  
  
"I didn't even change," Usagi yawned. "My breath smell too, ugh what a crappy morning."  
  
While she was in the bathroom Shingo stopped right in front of the door, hearing her sister talking to herself. He laughed, ' That's a first.' And continued walking down the hall to the stairs.  
  
When Usagi was down taking a shower and everything. She was putting up her in a low ponytail, and walked to the drawer where she put her broach. She picked up the broach and stared at it as it shined in her face. ' I should carry this everywhere now. I'm back in business after all'  
  
She didn't smile at all as she set the broach on the bow on her uniform. She grabbed her school bag on top of her desk. ' Ugh!! I didn't even do my homework! Just great!' She looked at her clock, ' Hey I woke up early today.' With that she sat down and started doing her homework. And hour and fifteen minutes passed as Usagi finished most of her homework.  
  
"All right! I can do the rest at lunch! Whew." She said out loud giving herself a pat on the back. She walked downstairs and took a piece of toast and gulped down some orange juice and left the house with her lunch bag in hand.  
  
Usagi was rushing down the rushing down the street while eating her piece of toast, when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oww," She rubbed her head and said an apology to the person and kept on walking.  
  
"Hey Usagi! Wait!" She turned around, and saw Mamoru. A full red blush came on her face, ' Oh god! I bumped into him!'  
  
"You heading to school?"  
  
"Yeah I'm going to be late if I don't keep walking." She was gonna turn around when he said, "Come on I'll give you a ride." Now that she couldn't turn down.  
  
He showed her to his car that was parked right in front of Crown Arcade. Usagi gushed, it was red sports car!! A cool one to add!! She gawked at it as Mamoru opened the door for her.  
  
"Aren't you going to go in?" Usagi looked at him still with her mouth open. He put his index finger under her chin and closed her mouth. "It's rude to keep your mouth open."  
  
He laughed and waited for her to get in. She blushed and got in. He closed the door for her, and ran to the other side and got in.  
  
"You go to Juuban Junior High right? With Ami and Makato?" She nodded, looking around the car. It smelled so good, it filled her nostrils with the smell of leather, his cologne, and a hint of spice in the air. ' Mmm, smells way better than Kevin's car.' She smiled and continued to look outside the window. Not seeing Rei on the other side of the street totally looking jealous and pissed off.  
  
"All right, we're here." Usagi blinked and saw that she was at school.  
  
She smiled, "Thanks." She was about to open the door when she heard Mamoru open his door, he stepped out and ran to the other side and opened her door.  
  
She looked up at him, "Thanks again, but you didn't need to do that."  
  
"I'm gentlemen that's what they're suppose to do." Usagi laughed and just walked through the school gates not noticing the gawking from the other girl students. Some girls were whispering; "Hey isn't that Mamoru Chiba?" "Yeah, he's the hottest guy I've ever seen" "Man she's lucky." "Isn't she new here?"  
  
"Hey Usagi, if you want. I can come after school and pick you up." He offered smiling his one million-dollar smile.  
  
Usagi laughed again, "That'd be nice." She waved as she saw him drove off, then the school bell rang.  
  
"CRAP!!" She made a run for the school doors and was right in front of Ms. Haruna's class door when the final bell rang. She banged the door with her head. While on the other side of class everyone looked at the door wondering who it was.  
  
Usagi opened it and stepped in. She was greeted with silence and stares.  
  
"Tsukino! You're LATE! You have after school detention for one hour!" Usagi let out a moan and walked to her seat.  
  
Naru whispered behind her. "She was turned down by one of her dates. She's in a pissed off mood."  
  
"Kashima! Would you like to join her in detention too?"  
  
"No Ms. Haruna." Naru sat back down in her seat and buried her face in her textbook. Usagi slipped a note on her desk. Saying, ' I'm Sorry!'  
  
The day went on as boring as it can be, and finally the lunch bell rang. Usagi walked out of class and with Ami, Makato, and Naru with Umino following them.  
  
"Finally it's lunch!! I can finally eat!" Makato exclaimed. Everyone agreed and sat down at their usual eating spot.  
  
Makato pulled out her lunch, which made Usagi squeal. "You have a HUGE lunch!! Can you actually finish that?!"  
  
Makato laughed, "I got carried away this morning when I was cooking it, want to help me finish it?" She moved her lunch forward a bit.  
  
Usagi disappeared from her spot to the spot right next to Makato with her chopsticks in hand.  
  
"I should make you lunch too then." She laughed as she saw Usagi already digging in fast.  
  
"Really?!" Usagi looked up with a piece of rice stuck on the side of her mouth. Makato laughed and nodded.  
  
"YAY!!" Usagi finished her half and ate her lunch, and soon started on the homework that she was supposed to do. Lunch went on uneventful. Usagi looked back and forth from Makato to Ami. Studying them.  
  
Ami was sitting on the grass with a book open as usual with Makato leaning on the tree with her legs in front of her crossed and her hands behind her neck. Usagi was waiting for any sign of beeping coming from them, yet there wasn't. She wanted to follow them to where ever they were to go to when the beeping went off. But the lunch bell rang, and Usagi looked disappointed. She wanted to skip the rest of the day, but she couldn't now.  
  
It was last period when the last bell rang. Usagi was about to leave when Ms. Haruna stopped her.  
  
"Where do you think your going Tsukino?" She said sternly looking at her from across the room.  
  
"Home? Ms. Haruna?"  
  
"I don't think so, you seem to have forgotten you have detention with me." Usagi groaned and went back to her seat.  
  
' Oh no! Chiba said he'd come and pick me up! I hope he doesn't think I ditched on him' Usagi bit onto her pencil looking out the window before working on her homework.  
  
"Hey Ami! Isn't that Mamoru's car?! Come on!" Makato ran to the front with Ami clutching her bag running to catch up to her.  
  
Makato was waving furiously at Mamoru until she got his attention. He smiled and waved.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Makato reached him panting a little with Ami a couple seconds behind her.  
  
"I'm waiting for Tsukino. I told her I'd pick her up since I ran into her making her late." He explained.  
  
"Oh." She smiled, "Well then see ya at the arcade!" They walked off waving. The school started to get empty. Mamoru looked at his watch, he's been standing there for almost half an hour.  
  
He walked onto campus and walked around looking up at the windows. He finally caught a glance of blonde hair in one of the second floor classrooms.  
  
He laughed, "She probably got detention for being late." He leaned himself on the side of the pillars in front of the school doors waiting for Usagi to come out, while reading another of his anatomy books.  
  
Usagi was almost done with her last assignment when the classroom phone rang. She watched Ms. Haruna walk towards it. ' Oh hope it's her date wanting to un-cancel their date.'  
  
"Hello?" Ms. Haruna beamed. ' Well whoever it is on the phone is making her happy, I hope she let's me go.'  
  
"All right 6:30 sounds fine to me." With that Ms. Haruna squealed and packed her suitcase.  
  
"All right Tsukino you can leave now. Don't be late again." Usagi packed her things up in a flash and ran to her locker. She put in all the stuff that she didn't needed and left.  
  
She walked through the school's front doors and was surprised to see Chiba standing out there waiting for her.  
  
He looked up and smiled. "Hey, you had detention huh? Sorry about that it was my fault." Usagi smiled.  
  
"It's alright, sorry I made you wait. Were you out here long?" He nodded his head a no.  
  
"Come on, let's go." They walked side by side, then Mamoru grabbed her school bag and lunch bag and they continued walking.  
  
Usagi looked up at him confused then blushed. She looked down at the grown for a moment then held her head up and continued walking for towards that sexy red sports car.  
  
Mamoru opened the door for her yet again, then closed it and rushed to the other side, and put her things in the back of the car.  
  
"So where to?" He asked.  
  
"Ugh, just take me home. I think I stayed out long enough. I want to sleep!" She laid back in the chair and closed her eyes while covering them with her right arm.  
  
Mamoru laughed, "Alright then, where do you live?"  
  
"Just tell me when you pass the arcade." Usagi turned to her right and took a quick nap. Mamoru staring at her every couple of seconds.  
  
A couple of minutes passed. "All right, we just passed the arcade." Usagi sat up and looked outside the window.  
  
"Pass two stoplights. Then turn right." The silence remained. Usagi opened her school bag and took out her unfinished math homework. She crossed her right leg on top of her left leg, and started to do her homework.  
  
Mamoru saw this, and blushed. Because her skirt rode down her legs a little. He saw her long slender legs poking out at him. He stopped staring, ' Ack stop it Chiba! You're a grown man! Don't be a pervert now!' Mamoru scolded himself.  
  
Usagi felt Mamoru turn and looked up. "Pass six stop signs then turn left. Fourth house on the right."  
  
Mamoru nodded, as he saw her still working on her homework. Then kneeled down into her school bag again and took out her calculator. The skirt went down even more showing off her legs. ' Chiba stop!' Mamoru mentally slapped himself.  
  
"What math are you in?"  
  
"Geometry. It's so hard. Makes me mad. But I can deal." She continued working on her homework. He passed three stop signs when Usagi finally finished. She sighed in relief.  
  
She put away her homework and pulled out Japan's History, the book Zack got her. She read on until she heard Mamoru's voice.  
  
"Fourth house on the right, right?" Usagi looked up and saw that they were on her street. "Mhmm."  
  
She put away her book as soon as they were in front of her house. "Thanks Chiba." She was going to open her door when Mamoru appeared in front of her already opening her door again.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." She sweatdropped, "Thanks again." She was about to open the gates when he stopped her.  
  
"Say Tsukino, want to go to a movie on Saturday or something?" She looked at him.  
  
"Sure, that'd be nice." She smiled. "What time?"  
  
"Around Noonish. I'll come by and pick you up. So we can save the trouble on meeting."  
  
"Deal." She waved and opened her house gates and went inside. She turned around just as his car made a U-turn and drove off.  
  
Usagi had a huge smile on her face and walked into her house.  
  
"Who was that Usagi?" Her dad who was sitting on the kitchen table with the newspaper in hand startled her.  
  
"Who daddy?" She looked at him innocently as she opened the refrigerator door and grabbed some Milo.  
  
"That boy, who dropped you off, in that nice looking car." Usagi flinch, she knew her dad was overprotective of her. Even with the boys, well except for Kevin. He trusted him for some reason. Probably because he was more mature than the other guys.  
  
"He's just a friend I met dad, don't worry. He just dropped me off." She said as she walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Usagi, what did I tell you about boys like tha-"  
  
"Oh give it a rest honey. She's growing up let her be." Her mother came into the kitchen and greeted her daughter.  
  
"I say he's cute. You better have something nice to wear when you guys go to the movies on Saturday." Usagi blushed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She looked at her as she saw her put down her straw hat and a basket of flowers.  
  
"Don't what me, I saw you outside. I heard him ask you." She laughed. Her dad was turning red.  
  
"Just a friend?! I think that's more than a friend."  
  
"Oh hush up honey, they're just going out to hang out. Look at it that way."  
  
"It's the same as dating!!" Usagi made a run for her room. ' Ahh, thanks mom.'  
  
She landed on her bed to take a quick nap before dinner.  
  
' Mmm, Saturday. Can't wait.' And with that she drifted off to sleep.  
  
AN: All right! I'm done! I posted up three chapters like I promised! Now should I write another one? Or should I wait for next week to write one eh? Review and tell me! Hehe d=] 


	10. Chapter Nine: Just Another Day

AN: I'm so sorry my fellow readers! Spring break just ended last week and when school started I had a shit load of projects and essays to do. I procrastinated so much..! That I didn't have enough energy left to finish chapter nine. But here it is!  
  
Question #1: - Usagi's friends - powers of some sort or ordinary humans?  
  
Answer #1: d=] I think you got it figured out yourself ^_^  
  
What Life Gave To Me  
  
Chapter Nine: Just Another Day  
  
After Usagi woke up from her nap and ate dinner she went back upstairs to her room. She was sitting in the middle of her room doing nothing. Absolutely bored. She let out a sigh and looked out the window. The sky started to turn purplish black when the sun had gone done. She walked over to her bed and stuck pillows under her blankets making it look like she was sleeping. She put a tape recorder under there too, so they can hear her snoring. Usagi jumped out of the window and went on top of her roof. She pulled off her broach and transformed.  
  
If people were to walk by you would see a huge flash of pink light over the Tsukino's home. The light disappeared and so did Usagi, and the only person standing there was Sailor Moon. She smiled and went jumping over other home's roofs. She got out of the residential homes and ran towards the tall buildings. She landed on top of one and swung her legs on the roof.  
  
"This is so boring, nothing's happening." She had her left elbow on her left leg while she had her hand under her chin.  
  
"Guess I'll wait." She laid herself down on top of the gravel and took a short nap, when she woke up sensing an evil aura near by.  
  
"Yes! Time to kick butt." She stood and followed where she felt the aura came from. She jumped over a huge building that blocked her view. When she reached the top of it, she let out a gasp.  
  
She was staring at the back of a man in a gray suit with red trimmings. The man had short sandy blonde hair. ' He looks like..' She didn't want to believe it.  
  
The man turned around and she almost let out a scream. She wasn't sure if she should be happy to see her friend, or if she should be scared of the immense dark power radiating off of him.  
  
She looked at his piercingly dark blue eyes. "Why look here, it's one of the pesky senshi. Come to play?" He let out a loud laugh.  
  
"Jadeite?" She looked at him confused still a distance away from him. He jumped up to the air and landed five feet away from Sailor Moon.  
  
His eyes narrowed down at her. "Who are you?"  
  
"Jadeite! It's me Sailor Moon!"  
  
"I don't know you. But I do know you're on that pathetic team with the Senshi." He laughed again.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm on NO ONE'S team. But ours!"  
  
"Your from the Dark Kingdom?" He looked at her.  
  
"The wha-" Her eyes turned wide. ' This isn't Jadeite, not the Jadeite I know.'  
  
"Who are you?" She started to back away.  
  
"Why, I'm Jadeite one of the Soldiers in Command of the Dark Kingdom!" He let out another laugh.  
  
"Hey guys! Look it's Sailor Moon! She seems to be talking to.." Jupiter looked forward trying to get a closer look of the man.  
  
"She's talking to Jadeite!" She let out a gasp.  
  
"Hold on, I'm getting a closer look," Mercury had her little computer out and they soon saw them more closer and could hear what they're talking about.  
  
They heard. "I'm on NO ONE'S team. But ours!" They all gasped, enough was said and Mercury shut her computer.  
  
"She's our enemy too." Venus said quietly.  
  
"Get ready to attack." Mars let out, playing with a little fireball tossing it back and forth from her hands.  
  
Then she threw the fireball towards them and charged.  
  
Jadeite and Sailor Moon turned around and saw who threw it, it was the Senshi.  
  
"Look it here, all Senshi together." He smirked and threw power blasts at them. The senshi stumbled to the floor, while Sailor Moon just backed a little. ' They really are weak.' She looked down at them.  
  
"Get up! We have to catch him!" She saw Jadeite running off.  
  
"After we catch you!" They all stood up and tackled her.  
  
"Ugh!" Sailor Moon hit the floor hard.  
  
"Who are you! Tell us NOW!" Mars commanded, her index finger lit like a candle near her face.  
  
"Why should I?! Let Go!!" She tried to get free but they all had tight grips. She finally relaxed, but glaring at them.  
  
"Are you going to talk?!" Jupiter had a thunder bolt ready in her hand. She just looked at them staying silent.  
  
"Girls enough. Get off her now." Tuxedo Mask came out of the dark with the guardian cats walking beside him.  
  
Tuxedo Mask walked towards Sailor Moon and helped her up. ' His eyes look familiar..' She looked at them before turning to face the cats.  
  
"We're sorry about that." Artemis said walking forward.  
  
Sailor Moon brushed herself, then turned around to leave.  
  
"Whose side are you on?" Luna asked.  
  
She just looked at them but kept walking on. "No one's but my own." Then she jumped off the roof and headed towards the park.  
  
"That was not necessary!" Luna yelled at them.  
  
"What do you mean not necessary?! She's on the Dark Kingdom's side?! Not necessary?! My ASS!" Mars snapped back.  
  
"Mars hold your tongue!" Mars crossed her arms. Everyone stayed silent.  
  
"Let's go." They followed them back to the shrine.  
  
Sailor Moon landed in the trees of the park. She laid herself on the one of the branches.  
  
"This is a good spot to sleep." Before one look around, she closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her.  
  
Sailor Moon woke up to the blinding light. "Ugh, what time is it?" She looked outside.  
  
"Crap! It's morning already!" She stretched out her limbs and ran for home.  
  
She went through her open window and looked at her clock. "Good it's still early. She de-transformed." And pulled out a leaf from her hair then walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Her morning went on as usual.  
  
On her way to school she stopped by the arcade since she didn't get to yesterday. When she got there she saw Chiba sitting down drinking his coffee while talking to Motoki-chan. She walked inside and they both turned when they heard the regular chiming of the door. She smiled and waved.  
  
Motoki laughed, "Late yesterday?" She nodded a yes.  
  
"All rightie then, let me guess, you want two large chocolate shakes, extra thick?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Usagi laughed, "Yes please!" She had her fingers laced into each other on top of the counter. Then Motoki- chan went inside.  
  
"Hey Usagi." She looked to her left. "Hey. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, still up for Saturday?" He asked. "Yep. Why you can't make it?" She looked at him again.  
  
"Oh no, I can." He smiled and Motoki-chan came back with Usagi's shakes.  
  
"All right, here ya go Usagi." She smiled. "Thanks!" She jumped off her stool and started to slurp it down.  
  
She waved to them both. "Bye guys, see ya later." With that she left, before bumping into Rei.  
  
"Gomen nasai." Rei only looked at her with a glare in her eyes. "Watch it."  
  
Usagi felt surprised and hurt. ' She really doesn't like me.' She left the aracde hearing Rei cooing Mamoru.  
  
Ami and Makato were walking to school talking about last night's encounter with Sailor Moon.  
  
"No one's but my own." Ami repeated the same words that Sailor Moon had said to them.  
  
"Do you think she's a one woman team?" Makato asked with her arms up raised behind her back with her book bag in hand.  
  
"I don't know. It seems like it. She mysteriously appeared by herself. I don't see any other new senshi but her."  
  
"I really thought she was on our team too.." They reached the school gates, the school was still empty. There were a few students from the Student Council roaming around.  
  
They walked to their usual spot when they caught a glimpse of someone up on their tree. The girl had two-odango atama's atop of her head. When the sun peaked through the leaves it makes her hair shine like gold.  
  
Makato and Ami held their breath. They watch the girl write inside a blue book before shutting it. She looked up towards the sky making it seem like she was thinking.  
  
"She looks just like Sailor Moon. Could.." Makato stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"Could she be Sailor Moon?" Ami asked for her. They studied Usagi. Looking at her, she had the same uniform as them the same bag as them. Though her figure looked more graceful and mature. Just like Sailor Moon.  
  
They both held their breath they approached her. Usagi seemed to notice their present. She turned her down and smiled down at them and waved. The two returned their greetings as Usagi gracefully landed on the floor in a mere second.  
  
' She jumps just like Sailor Moon, and she's fast as Sailor Moon.' Ami thought.  
  
"Hey guys. How come your at school so early?" Usagi asked them.  
  
Makato tried to stifle a laugh, "How about you? Why are you so early?" Usagi started to sweatdrop and put her left hand behind her head as if scratching it. ( think of goku d=] )  
  
"I woke early today and I couldn't go back to sleep so I just came to school." They all sat down in a triangle in front of the tree. The wind flew by fly around them, making them all look like goddesses with their hair moving and them raising their hands to keep their hair straight.  
  
Usagi felt the tension around them, curious she asked, "What's wrong guys?"  
  
"Oh nothing." ' beside the fact that you could be Sailor Moon.' Makato brushed the thought aside and leaned back against the tree's trunk making everything seem like nothing was wrong.  
  
"We just pulled up an all nighter that's all." Ami explained. Usagi nodded, and students started to come unto campus roaring it to life. They all stood up and waited for Naru and Umino to arrive so they can all go to class. Usagi spotted them and ran towards them waving.  
  
"Let's keep an eye on her." Makato whispered to Ami before turning her face into a smile and waved. Ami nodded and followed her.  
  
Class went by fast and soon it was lunch. They didn't feel like sitting down all lunch so they decided to walk around school. They passed by a PE class where a group of first years were throwing discuses around. One landed near Usagi, a girl ran up to them and beckoned Usagi to throw it back.  
  
Usagi picked it up with ease and threw the heavy discus like it was light as a feather. The girl waved and thanked her. Ami and Makato caught the way she threw the discus.  
  
"She throws just like her too." Ami mentioned to Makato. "I know."  
  
"Wow Usagi! How can you throw like that? It took me forever to throw. It's so heavy!"  
  
Usagi blushed, "Back at my school, we did a lot on track sports and sports going on in the Olympics. So I'm pretty much used to it."  
  
"Wow! You must work out too then huh?! I see you in PE with your arms bulging with muscle when you stretch. And your legs too!" Naru explained.  
  
"Oh stop it. Come on I'm hungry!" Usagi pulled them over watching the PE class while they eat.  
  
"Yep a person with an athletic build like you and Makato has to eat a lot." She flashed smile.  
  
"Well then if I have to eat a lot then don't mind me eating your lunch." Naru screamed when she saw half her lunch was gone with Usagi grinning.  
  
"USAGI!!" They ran all over the grass laughing with Umino running after them trying to get some fun.  
  
"She doesn't seem as cold hearted and in control as Sailor Moon. Maybe she isn't her after all." Makato said right after she jumped in and joined the fun screaming and laughing all over the place. Ami just laughed and nodded her head. She went back to reading when someone pulled her up and started dragging her. Ami shrieked and started to laugh soon their fun ended and had to leave for class.  
  
They all moaned and Umino, Naru, and Usagi headed to class first. "Do you think she could be really be Sailor Moon?" Ami asked.  
  
"I don't really know." They both pushed the suspicion aside and went to class. Class went on as usual. Soon it was after school and Ami, Makato, and Usagi headed to the arcade together.  
  
"Hey Usagi you have any plans today?" Makato asked.  
  
Usagi looked at her, "No not really. Why?"  
  
"Alright! Then you're coming over my place with the girls! You can right?" Makato asked being all happy.  
  
"Yeah I think so let me call my mom." They all headed to the arcade while Usagi talked to her mother. She finally hung up.  
  
"What did she say?" Ami asked. Usagi smiled, "She said it's okay. As long as I get home before dinner." Makato cheered and entered the arcade. They took their seats at the regular booth they usually sit on. Then Motoki walked up to them taking their orders. Makato as usual flirted with the blonde man. Ami and Usagi both laughed.  
  
"Hey Ami, why do you always study and hide yourself inside those books?" Usagi asked.  
  
Ami looked up, "I don't really have much time to do anything. I'm studying to be a doctor."  
  
"You're only in junior high! You have a lot of time to study. Don't ya know how to have fun?"  
  
Ami just blushed. "We try and drag Ami out with us to have fun but she always brings a book with her and just sits out." Makato answered for her.  
  
"Well, that's about to change!" Usagi tried to imitate an evil laugh Makato joined her. "Stop it you guys! Everyone's staring!" They laughed even more making Ami blush even more. Then Rei and Minako stepped into the arcade greeted with loud howls of laughter.  
  
"Hey guys, what's so funny huh?" Minako turned to see Ami blushing. " Never mind I don't want to know." She laughed and slid next to her look a like twin while Rei sat across Minako.  
  
"So what's on the agenda today guys?" Rei asked.  
  
"We're going to my place! I invited Usagi." Rei snuck a glare at Usagi before smiling like she did nothing.  
  
Usagi felt the icy glare from Rei when she turned to look at her. After they were all together they left with their orders and waved bye to Motoki. They all headed towards Makato's apartment, which they had to walk for a bit. When they finally reached to her apartment.  
  
"Does your parents know we're here?" Usagi asked as she passed by a nearby shelf and couches and looked towards Makato who was putting her things down. The others found a place to settle in somewhere in the apartment.  
  
"I don't live with my parents they died in an airplane." Makato saw the look that Usagi was giving her. "You don't have to say you're sorry. It's all right."  
  
"How do you survive living by yourself? How do you pay the rent?" She asked.  
  
"Well a friend of my mother's own this building so she's paying for my rent." She explained as they both walked to the kitchen finding everyone there. Usagi seated herself and started talking to the other girls.  
  
Soon the kitchen was filled with an aroma coming from Makato. Usagi curious stood up and looked at what Makato was making. Her eyes glimmered.  
  
"Mmm, fried rice with fish. And dumplings, and curry. Yum." Usagi couldn't name everything that Makato was cooking. She was about to get a dumpling when a huge spatula slapped her hand.  
  
"Owww!!" Usagi's eyes started tear from the slap. Makato laughed. "Sorry Usa-chan, you have to wait like everyone else." Usagi walked back to her chair sulking.  
  
"Oh stop it Usagi. You're not a baby!" Rei laughed. Making Usagi sulk even more making everyone laugh.  
  
When Makato was done cooking she set all food in the middle of the table. They did their prayers and dug in. They joked around and laughed while eating. When they were done they all helped clean up the kitchen and cooked some popcorn as they headed to the living room.  
  
"All right!! Movie time!" Minako exclaimed as she popped in Underworld. They grabbed pillows off the couches and formed a semi-circle in front of the TV.  
  
"Selene kick's ass man!" Makato yelled out making everyone laugh.  
  
"Yeah! I love the part in the beginning where she jumps down that really tall building." Usagi said and high-fived Makato.  
  
"So Usagi.. How's school different from here in Japan and the US?" Ami asked.  
  
"Well for one the work here is way easier that back in the US. And two my old school for sure didn't have any teacher like Ms. Haruna." Everyone laughed.  
  
"You must have had a lot of friends back home huh?" Minako asked.  
  
"You can say that." Usagi threw some popcorn in her mouth as she watched movie play a scene where Selene and her men started a shoot out with the werewolves.  
  
"Any cute guys?" Makato asked innocently while everyone else groaned.  
  
Usagi just laughed, "Oh I wouldn't say cute, I'd say the most hottest and finest guys in our school." She grinned as she took a picture out of her wallet.  
  
"REALLY?! I WANT TO SEE!!" Makato yelled waiting for Usagi to take out the picture.  
  
She put in the middle of them and pointed to each one, not noticing the girl's eyes bulge as she showed off her hot friends. It was a picture of them at lunch in front of the school gates. With each of the boys surrounding Usagi. They were wearing burgundy uniforms with green ties and a crest in front of their tux like coats. Usagi was wearing a knee length burgundy skirt with a collared long sleeved shirt with green tie and tux like coat, with black high heels. While the boys wore the same thing except with formal burgundy pants and formal looking shoes.  
  
"This short blonde blue eyed guy to my right is Jason Sherman." Rei's eyes went wide even more, ' That's Jadeite..'  
  
"And to my left is the smart and intelligent Zack Peterson." She pointed to a boy just a few inches taller than her with long sandy blonde hair up to his shoulders tied in a ponytail wearing glasses. ' Zoisite, wait.. I thought she was girl?!' Ami thought to herself.  
  
"And the tall long brown haired guy is Nathan Kooler." ' Nephrite..' Makato said to herself.  
  
"And last but not least the really tall silver haired hottie is Kevin McKnight." ' Oh my god, Kunzite, what the hell?!' Minako yelled in her mind.  
  
"Wow, they ARE hot!" Makato grabbed the picture from the floor and looked at it closely with the other girls' sweat dropping but crowded around Makato to get a look themselves.  
  
"How do you know them?" Rei asked.  
  
"I met Jase in kindergarten, and I met Zack when I was in the first grade he's a grade higher than me, and I met both Kev and Nate when I was in third grade while they were in fifth grade. They're two years older, Zack only a year, and me and Jase are the same age." She explained.  
  
"Wow, no wonder because Nathan and Kevin seem way older than you guys." Rei replied.  
  
"Did you have a boyfriend in the US?" Makato looked curiously at the picture where the silver haired man had an arm possessively around Usagi's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, but we broke up. We were better off as friends."  
  
"Oh, who was he?" Makato asked looking up at her. Usagi pointed to Kevin.  
  
"You still like him?" Rei asked.  
  
"I guess a little bit, but I'm getting over it." She let a weak smile go.  
  
"This Zack person.. is he a guy or a girl?" Usagi let out a howl.  
  
"He's a guy! He seems feminine but when he's wearing his swim suit, he is BUFF!" The girls laughed as Ami turned red.  
  
"You guys must have been real close though." Minako said.  
  
"Yeah we knew each other since elementary." After that they went back to watching the movie.  
  
When the movie was over Usagi headed home. ' Ahh, tomorrow's Friday can't wait till after school! I can sleep all I want!' Usagi walked all the way home with a smile on her face.  
  
"Tedaima!!" Usagi yelled as she entered the front door to her house.  
  
"Welcome home honey! Dinner's on the table already!" Her mother called to her. Usagi's stomached grumble just hearing the word "dinner."  
  
When they finished dinner, Usagi headed upstairs to her room. When she walked in she popped in SR-71 into her stereo and put it up the volume to the point where her parents will come in and yell at her. Usagi started for the bathroom for a quick bath then changed into her pink pj shorts and tank top that had moons and stars on it, and put her hair in a big bun and sat herself at her desk. She pulled out her homework and started to work.  
  
Usagi sighed, "Man this boring!" She turned on her TV just in time for Wolf's Rain, music still on in her room.  
  
There was a loud knock on her door, "Who is it?" Usagi yelled out as she set herself in front of the TV on top of a red pillow while doing geometry.  
  
"Can I watch Wolf's Rain in here? Mom and dad are watching some stupid comedy movie." Usagi got up and opened the door and let him in.  
  
He plopped on top of the small red table in the middle of her room with some of his homework in hand.  
  
They both sat in silence while watching TV and doing their homework. The episode was over but they still sat at their place still doing their homework after an hour passed. Shingo left the room with a goodnight.  
  
Usagi turned off everything and set her alarm clock and went to sleep.  
  
AN: Hope you liked! I wanted to post something up since I haven't since for almost two weeks. I know this chapter wasn't much, buh I needed something to pass the time by. So please review!! 


	11. Chapter Ten: Becoming Accustomed

**Author's Note: **I'm BACK! And I'm ALIVE! I'm sorry I haven't updated folks! I just moved into my new house, so it took me awhile to get back online. Gahh, and my computer's becoming all haywire, so it cut my days on fixing my computer instead of updating! Well I now owe all of you 4 chapters. So please enjoy!

What Life Gave to Me 

**Chapter Ten: **

" Status on the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou." Queen Beryl ordered as she sat on her throne in the dark. A figure in the dark stepped up.

" No news of the No Ginzuishou, but we picked up a new reading. Similar to the No Ginzuishou." Malachite said as he kneeled down on one knee, with his right fist against the floor.

" And what of it?"

" Seems to be that the reading, belonged to the new senshi, Sailor Moon."

" Ah, that pesky brat. She seems to have ruined our plans. We could have destroyed the other senshi but she stepped into the picture and made things more complicated." Queen Beryl's eyes danced with fire as she grew angry thinking about Sailor Moon.

Another form from the dark stepped up. " She seems to have gotten me confused with another person, when she confronted me last night."

" How so?" Everyone in the room set their gaze onto Jadeite.

" She insisted on telling me that she knew me, and that we were a team. I was confused for I thought she might be on our side. Then those senshi came and I left her to fend for herself."

" Oh really, that's all for now. Plan another attack tonight and pinpoint this girl's energy. I would like to meet her myself." Beryl grinned as she had something up her sleeves.

Usagi woke up as usual and did her same routine, school ended early since the school had a board meeting. Makato, Ami, and Usagi walked into the arcade bored out of their mind. Rei and Mina still had school so they were left wandering around.

" What do you guys want to do?" Makato had her head on the table mumbling.

" I don't know what do you guys want to do?" Usagi was playing with her fork twirling it around.

" You guys stop it, you guys look funny doing that." Ami said with Usagi just sticking her tongue out.

" Oh! I know what we can do let's go to my house! We can play DDR and play other games and watch movies." Usagi exclaimed.

" Awesomeness! How far is it?" They both said. " Not that far, maybe 10-15 minute walk."

They all walked out saying bye to Motoki, and after they passed the building they bumped into Mamoru. " Hey, where you guys going?" he asked them.

" We're heading to Usa's house. You going to the arcade?" Makato asked. " Yeah I was heading there, you guys need a lift? Usa's house is pretty far I don't know how she can stand walking that far."

Usagi just stuck out her tongue, and they all agreed to getting a ride by Chiba. Usagi ended up getting the front seat with Makato and Ami in the back. Everyone was just quiet except for Chiba and Usagi. Makato watched them talk and laugh and flirting but both seemed to be dense. Makato just smiled evilly. Ami caught her stares and smiles, and just laughed.

" Say Mamoru, how do you know where Usa-chan lives?" Ami asked.

" Remember I dropped her off after school one time?" Makato and Ami did the 'o' then laughed. Mamoru jumped out of his seat and opened the door for them and let them out. Mamoru was about to get into his car when they heard Usagi's mom yelled.

" Usagi! That's so rude! Let him in too! This it the second time he's given you a ride. Now please let the young man in!" Usagi sweat dropped and waved her hand to Mamoru signaling him to follow.

Everyone walked into her house and taking off their shoes and settling in her living room. They smelled fresh baked cookies coming their way with a pitcher filled with milk and glasses.

" Mom, I hope you don't mind them staying over for awhile, school got out early and we had no where to go." Ikuko just nodded her head. " Of course not baby! No please dig in kids!" She just smiled and turned her attention to Mamoru.

" Thank you for giving my daughter a ride, your name is?"

" I'm Chiba, Mamoru, nice to meet you." He stood up and shook her hand and smiled. She smiled and winked at Usagi. Usagi just let out a sigh and introduced her two friends.

" Mom this Kino, Makato and this is Mizuno, Ami." They both bowed and continued to eat the cookies. " If it's okay we're going to take these up to my room and watch T.V. there."

" Sure it's fine with me don't make a mess though." She continued to smile.

" Well I'll see you guys tomorrow, and it was nice meeting you Mrs. Tsukino."

" Oh please! You don't have to leave so soon, go on up with the girls and make yourself comfortable." She smiled and continued cooking in the kitchen.

" Sorry about my mom she's too cheery when she gets guests." They all laughed and followed her to her room while Makato, Ami, and Mamoru looked around the house.

They walked into Usagi's room and stared at her entertainment system and her stuffed animals and her books. Usagi took her bed, and Makato and Ami sat next to the red table, while Mamoru leaned against the door.

" Nice room, Usa-chan it's huge." Ami said while she walked towards her bookshelf.

" Yeah, it's so pink too," Makato laughed as she headed towards the entertainment system trying to figure out how to turn on some music.

Usagi walked up to Mamoru who was looking at her shelf full of albums and pictures or her and the boys. ' These men, they look like the.. No it can't be, or maybe?' Mamoru thought.

" Are these your friends back at home?" Usagi nodded as she pointed at them introducing who's who. Makato finally figured out how to turn on the music and came over to them.

" Hey can we get a look-see at your albums?" Usagi laughed and took one off the shelf. It was huge with a lot of decorations on it.

They all surrounded her as she opened it. Then all of a sudden they started to laugh, they saw Usagi in pink clothes with a shovel in hand at the park. They also saw other pictures of little boys that were hilarious. They turned the next paged and skimmed through until they got to some recent pictures.

" Wow, you guys seem really close." Ami said. " Yeah, ever since we were little."

Mamoru stared at a picture, it was a picture of Usagi and this look-a-like Kunzite. Kunzite err, Kevin had his arms around Usagi, both smiling. Then several more showed they hugging, and holding hands, and all those couple like things. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

Usagi felt someone staring at her, she looked up at Mamoru confused.

" Are you okay Chiba?" He said a lazy yeah, trying to cover up his staring. She just shrugged and paid attention to Makato and Ami who were asking about Kevin and her.

" You guys looked so cute together! Why'd you guys break up? What happened?" Makato asked, " Sorry I'm nosy." She stuck out her tongue.

" It's okay, well it's complicated. It was better to be just friends." Mamoru started to grin knowing now that she's single, but still jealous of this Kun er Kevin. They put the album away and popped in a movie, Van Helsing.

Then they heard a beeping coming from Ami and Makato. They sweat dropped and excused themselves and headed towards the bathroom. Mamoru looked at them and wondering if there was youma out again. He turned towards Usagi who shrugged back and continued watching the movie while throwing some popcorn at Mamoru. They both started laughing and started a contest on who could catch the most popcorn in their mouths.

Then Makato and Ami came in, " Sorry it was Rei and Mina asking where we were. Hope you don't mind that we invited them."

" Nah, it's cool. The more the merrier." She smiled and they all just kept on talking not paying attention to the movie.

" Ah screw the movie, we're not even watching it." Usagi turned it off and turned on some music from Utada Hikaru's new English Album.

" I'm bored, what should we do now?" Makato asked. Usagi smiled evilly and grabbed a pillow and threw it at Makato.

" Hey! What's that for? It's not even a sleepover! Ohh! I'm gonna get you back!" Usagi squealed and jumped behind Mamoru. Then SMACK it hit Mamoru right in the face. Everyone was quiet and watched the pillow fall down then all of a sudden Mamoru threw the pillow back but accidentally got Ami.

" AHH!" Everyone was screaming and soon it became war. Usagi had a pillow and sneaked up behind Mamoru, until Makato yelled out her name. She turned around and saw a pillow coming towards her; it was too late to dodge it. She collapsed on top of Mamoru and yelled.

" Ah! Something's heavy on my back! Get off!" Mamoru rolled around and saw Usagi right over his face so close that he could kiss her.

Ding dong! Mina and Rei rang the doorbell hoping this was the right house since Chiba's car was outside. Usagi's mother answered the door and greeted them with a smile.

" Hi, is this the Tsukino residence?" They asked, " Yes it is! Are you Usagi's friends?" She made way for them to come inside.

" Yeah we are, is she home?"

" Yes she is, she's with Makato, Ami, and Mamoru right now. Just go upstairs and follow the noise." She smiled and left for the kitchen again.

" Wow what in the world are they doing? It's so loud up there." Rei asked.

" Who knows." They stopped at the hallway and stared at a picture of Usagi and the boys.

Usagi and Mamoru just stared at each other, their legs tangled with Mamoru's hands around her waist. Usagi blushed, ' he looks so hot, and those lips.'

Then all of a sudden the door burst open and there stood Mina and Rei. Rei looked around the disheveled room, and her eyes fell on Usagi and Mamoru. Her eyes widened and her face grew red with steam coming out of her nose.

" Rei calm down! He's not even your boyfriend!" Mina tried calming down Rei.

Usagi stood up embarrassed, " Gomen-nasai Mamoru." She turned towards Rei and Mina.

" Hi guys, sorry the room's messy we had a pillow fight." She stuck out her tongue Ami and Makato were laughing their heads off.

" Well I should go now, let you guys have some girl time. Later guys!" Soon you heard Mamoru's engine turn on and left.

" So what do you guys want to do?" Usagi asked as Ami and Makato helped her clean up the mess.

" What was Mamoru doing here?" Rei asked as she was looking through Usagi's video games.

" Oh he gave us a ride to Usa-chan's house, then her mom insisted him on staying for awhile." Ami said, as she was reading another book as always.

' Hmph, Mamoru never used to give me a ride unless it was important and stuff, not out of the blue.' Rei made a face and grew angrier.

" Let's play DDR Max2! I'm good at it! And I choose Usagi to go against!" Rei exclaimed, ' HA, let's see if she can beat me!'

" Haha, sure I'm pretty good at it too." They were both getting hyped up, and chose Paranoia. Usagi and Rei were practically stomping on the dancing pads making the girls laugh their heads off. Usagi and Rei went on for three more rounds until they collapsed laughing.

' Maybe she's not all that bad, I guess.' Rei thought as she smiled at Usagi who got up to get a drink at the table. Mina and Makato got up and tried the game, they didn't know what they were doing and were way off with stepping on the buttons. They gave it a rest after 4 more attempts so they all sat around the table and talked while listening to BoA.

" So Usagi where did you live in the US?" Mina asked as she sucked the straw from her soda.

" I lived in LA, California, one of the heaviest traffic in the state." She laughed, they continued on talking until they heard a scratching on the window. They all looked and saw it was Luna and Artemis.

" Aww how cute! Did they follow you guys here?" Usagi got up and opened the window and let them in. The cats just plopped down under the window sill and watched the girls. Then the phone started to ring and Usagi got up to answer it.

" Hello? This Usagi speaking." She heard a very familiar laugh in the back round, she smiled.

" Hey Kevin! I know it's you!" The girls caught the name of who was on the phone and they started to listen to her.

" Hey, how's Japan treating you?"

" It's okay, but it's not the same without you guys! What time is it there anyway? Isn't morning or something?"

" Yeah actually it is, I'm getting ready for school, you know how I am. I'm used to calling you to wake up on time."

Usagi laughed, " Hey I resent that."

" So what are you doing right now?"

" I'm here with some friends we're just hanging out, you know girl time." She looked over to the girls and smiled. " Sorry guys, you don't mind do you?"

" Nah, it's okay, I'm gonna go downstairs and get some more food for us." Mina got up and went downstairs.

" Anyways, was there something else you wanted to tell me, because I know you didn't get up early to just call me." She heard Kevin laugh and heard the light switch turn on in the bathroom.

" Figures, you would notice, anyways guess what?"

" What? Jason actually getting a girlfriend?"

" Mmm, nope that'd would be something though, but seriously guess what!"

" What! Tell ME!"

" Me and the guys are coming there! During spring break! Awesome huh!"

" OMG! ARE YOU SERIOUS! But spring break is a month more for you guys."

" Yeah but you better remember! Well I have to go bye Sere, I miss you a lot." Usagi just smiled.

" Miss you too, bye." Right when she hung up she started jumping and squealing and smiling. Before the girls could even ask they sensed an evil aura near, and had to leave.

" Sorry Usagi but we have to go, we'll see you tomorrow k?" With that they all left in a hurry.

**Author's Note: **Hopefully I didn't lose my readers --;;. Sorry for the longggg wait, so many things piled over my shoulders. It's almost summer so hopefully I'll be able to update a little bit more. And as I said I promised four chapters so now three more to go. lol well please review! I know this chapter isn't much buh I wanted to put something up rather than just letting this sit here and wait for the three chapters. I'll try and update as soon as I can, I've head writer's block on this for a longggg time. Review please, flames are acceptable. Thank you .


End file.
